


Only You Can Ease My Mind

by Oddly_terrifying_squiggle



Series: Office Rumours (A Lams Modern AU) [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex basically gets shit on all day, Alexander Hamilton needs a hug, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anger, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I APOLOGIZE, I blacked out and this was here, Karen encounter, M/M, Smut, Swearing, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author uses the metric system and doesn't know what a mile is, They work in an office, This is HEFTY, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, if you don't wanna read it then skip it cuz it's the only thing there, tags for smut will be in the notes for chapter 2, there is smut on chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddly_terrifying_squiggle/pseuds/Oddly_terrifying_squiggle
Summary: Alexander's had a rough day.Satan and other human beings seemed to be loving to fuck with him today and he was about to pop a blood vessel. Thankfully, when he's so, so exhausted, John Laurens is always right there for him.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Office Rumours (A Lams Modern AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777726
Comments: 22
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WOW I can't believe I finished this! I've spent SO much time on it. Also, I used this kind of as a vent fic and only worked on it when I got angry, so there will be a lot of anger in here. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoy!

Alexander’s had a rough morning.

He accidentally slept through his alarms and only had half an hour to get ready for work before he had to leave. He didn’t even have time to snuggle in bed with John and kiss him goodbye enough before he left. He only pried himself from his beloved, jumped out of bed after checking the time, and yelled “Oh shit!”, startling Laurens awake in the process. He was groggy when he woke up, his hair messy and his face pouty at both being woken up so abruptly and the fact that his human furnace, Alexander, was not wrapped around him anymore. John was always so cute when he woke up, and Alex wanted to kiss that pout off his face as soon as he saw it. 

Alexander stepped out of the room to get some coffee going while he got ready. He went back into their room and John had an arm laid over his eyes. Hamilton went into the bathroom but didn’t close the door in order to continue to speed through his usual routine as he talked to the other. “Sorry to wake you like this, my dear, but we both slept through my alarms.” He said as he brushed the knots out of his hair and washed his face in the bathroom sink. He had no time to shower, but he still had to look presentable. “And you know that I can’t be late or stupid Jeffershit won’t get off my ass for it.” 

John started to groan but it turned into a yawn as he stretched out. “I know. It’s alright, Alex. Have a great day at work today, and take a protein bar with you so you ingest something other than coffee today, please.” He said, trying to sound threatening but failing as his voice was heavily laced with sleep. “And if he gives you shit today, you know all you have to do is call me and I’ll get Laf and Herc to help me key his car for you.”

Alexander smiled and rolled his eyes. He loved John so much. He finished putting on his business suit for his meeting that day and slipped his shoes on. “Thank you.” He chuckled. “I’m so lucky to have you.” Hamilton leaned in and gave the other a small peck before walking to the door of the room, making sure he had everything. 

Before he left, he heard John say one more thing to him. “I love it when you wear that suit.”

Alexander grinned at his words. “Oh, yeah? Maybe I should wear it more often, then.” He said, his words smooth.

Laurens cracked a smile and peeked at him with one half open eye, “Maybe you should.”

Alex laughed quietly and stepped out of the room. He gathered everything he needed and checked the time, coffee should be done by now and he had just enough time to drink it and have something else quick. Much to his terror, he found that the coffee machine wasn’t working once he went to pour himself a cup. It had been an old piece of garbage, but it was durable and it did the job. He fiddled with it to try get it to do anything, but it wouldn’t even turn on. He groaned in misery and wrote a quick note on a piece of paper with the pen he had in his breast pocket. He wrote “Dumb machine broke. No coffee.” And placed it in front of the coffee maker. This was just what he needed. He had an important meeting and he already managed to almost be late  _and_ he had to run on no coffee until he got to work, where he would be able to make some since there was no time to stop at a café and get something to go, either. He wasn’t a big fan of making anything at his workplace, he didn’t trust the ingredients because who knew how far Jefferson would go? He guessed he’d have to take the risk. He didn’t forget to grab that protein bar for the way there.

Alexander got his briefcase and walked out of their tiny house, closing the door behind him and locking it. He and John had been saving up to be able to afford a nice house one day, and if Hamilton was able to pull off his project at work and get a promotion, he was sure that goal would come sooner rather than later. But, of course, Jefferson just had to oppose his ideas and make his dreams about a million times harder to obtain. Hopefully, he just wouldn’t run into him before he got some caffeine in his system. Alex was afraid he’d deck him in the face as soon as he said something stupid, since he was tired and running on no coffee to help control himself. Well, as much as was possible.

As soon as he started to back out of his parking space, some lunatic decided to speed past him and almost hit the back of his car. Alexander went down on the break pedal so he could avoid an unnecessary yet hefty bill in order to fix his car. He froze and held onto the wheel tighter to help steady himself, took deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down. They blared their horn at him as they drove away, rolled their window down and flipped him off. Hamilton tried hard and contained his anger, only focusing on starting the car and getting to work. He was lucky to have avoided an accident. Still, he felt his shoulders tense and the tight squeeze of anger circle around his gut. 

He pulled out of his spot and took a few more breaths, “Asshole.” He mumbled quietly to no one in particular except himself. 

When he did eventually get to work, what with all the traffic, he was immediately greeted by the one person he most certainly didn’t want to see first. Alexander’s nostrils flared. He tried to walk past Jefferson and beeline it to his desk, but the tall piece of shit followed close behind. Alex didn’t want this. He was tired and decaffeinated and pissy as hell and all he wanted to do at that moment was to go look at John’s face.

“Hamilton!” The tall jackass greeted him with a feigned friendly tone. “You’re so late today.” He dropped the act and eyed him suspiciously. “Not to mention you look even worse than usual...” He mumbled.

Hamilton suppressed his anger as best he could as he continued to walk, making it to his desk to put his belongings down before fast walking to the coffee machine. Of course, Jefferson was still on tow trying to make conversation. He didn’t know why, it’s not like it was a big deal that he was late. Maybe he was just trying to get dirt on him or something. Whatever the reason, it was irritating. 

When he didn’t go away, Alexander decided to speak up, “If I were you, I’d keep my distance, ‘cause I haven’t had my coffee yet and that would have been the one thing keeping me controlled enough to not rip out your eyeballs.” He turned on his heels and gave the taller of them a cynical smile. It seemed to scare him, but he was a persistent little insect. And just like any insect, Hamilton wanted to squash him with a shoe until he stopped twitching. 

“Jeez, calm down, Hamilton, I’m only trying to make pleasantries here!” Thomas stayed hot on his heels, his tone defensive. 

Alexander groaned, “No. You’re just playing Sherlock Holmes to see if you can get anything about my private life to gossip about with your little partner in crime over there.” He shot back and gestured to Madison, who sat down in his chair. 

Alex had always been very private about his home life. He liked to keep the two separate, home being a safe and peaceful space thanks to his wonderful southern sweetheart, and work being hell thanks to his three favourite southern rats. Of course, Burr knew a lot more than the others, since they’d known each other for a long time before they even started working there, but they were still on good terms and he hadn’t spilled anything. Washington was probably the one person that knew everything about him. His boss of all people, he thought to himself with a slight chuckle. And it wasn’t like he didn’t want to yell from the rooftops about how much he loved John Laurens, let the entire world know, but John had specifically asked him to keep him anonymous, since he was trying to get a job there too, and even though Washington had no problem with them being married (he knew Alex was more efficient when the other was around anyway, and he actually took care of himself), he was afraid that his coworkers might say things. Alexander rarely even attended staff reunions and such, so they only had minimal information on his life. His coworkers knew that he was married because of his ring, but they knew nothing about John and still assumed he was a woman. They knew what his car looked like, and that he was trying to get out of his shitty home. And that he was veteran. And that was pretty much it. 

Hamilton was able to finally fix himself a cup of coffee, thanking whatever entity was watching over him that someone had just recently left some in the pot. He didn’t ask questions, he didn’t care, he just needed the caffeine. Obviously, it was mediocre office coffee, but it did the job. More or less. “If I knew any better, I’d say you were trying to blackmail me into resigning my financial plan.” Alex narrowed his eyes at the tall jackass as he took a sip from his cup. Of course he knew better. 

That was when Jefferson’s thin friendly facade melted right off. He scowled, “Your plan only benefits the very seat where you sit.” 

Hamilton, feeling very offended that this asshole was questioning his honour, forgot to restrain his anger for a mere moment. “Not true!” He exclaimed, maybe a little too loud. He needed to calm down. This little shit stain knew that Hamilton would get reprimanded if he made too much of a scene, and he wanted him to get heated. 

Thomas rolled his eyes, “Oh, if the shoe fits, wear it!” He insisted, “We didn’t fight for this! Stand with me in the land of the free and pray to God we never see Hamilton's candidacy.” Hamilton didn’t know who he was preaching to except for himself. He hated that fake patriotism, raving about how the land of the free was amazing and jacking off to three star spangled flags while running the nation into the ground.

This admittedly set him off a bit, “How do you not get it? if we're aggressive and competitive, the union gets a boost, you'd rather give it a sedative?” His tone was sweetly condescending, as if he was speaking to an insolent little child. Lucky for Jefferson, he knew better than to pour his coffee all over him, he thought as he took another sip. “And another thing, Mr. Age of Enlightenment; don't lecture me about the war, you didn't fight in it! You think I'm frightened of you, man? We almost died in a trench! While you were off getting high with the French!” His rambling turned a few heads in the office, so he took a deep breath to collect himself, almost seething. He narrowed his eyes and nearly growled at the tall cockroach, his voice going back passive aggressive, “Sittin’ there useless as two shits. Hey, turn around, bend over, I'll show you  _where_ my shoe fits.”

Jefferson crossed his arms over his chest and slacked his jaw at the shorter of the two. “You plan to completely change how we do things around here. If that plan gets approved, what happens next, huh?” He clearly didn’t want an answer even though Alexander could have provided him with about twenty seven outcomes. Before he could speak up, though, Thomas continued, “You accumulate wealth, you accumulate power, and when we need it most you won’t provide it.” 

Hamilton let out a deep sigh and lowered his arm. At least caffeinated he could bear that horrible voice, “If we address every little issue that comes up and face it with everything we have, we never stop, where do we draw the line?” It was really more of a statement than a question. 

“So quick witted.” Jefferson spat at him with a bitter tone. 

Alexander gulped down the last of the liquid in his cup before putting it down and giving the other man a fake pout. “Alas, I admit it.” The words came out cockier than he intended, but oh well.

Jefferson continued to follow him as he began to walk away and back to his desk. “I bet you were quite a lawyer.” He didn’t mean it as a compliment to say the least. 

That was another thing they knew about him, he was a lawyer just a few months ago, until Washington recently offered him a much better job —which already says a lot— and he raced up the ranks. He was pretty sure they knew how he met their boss while the were in the army together, too. The only real reason they couldn’t afford a house yet was because Hamilton had been paying off a lot of debt he had with Washington, student loans, wedding expenses, and the like, and now that he just did they were close to being able to move. Somewhere that had a studio for John’s painting and enough room for children in the future. 

Alexander shrugged, “My defendants got acquitted.” He opened his brief case and began to sort some papers.

The hatred between them grew cold then, and when Jefferson spoke up his tone had a bite to it. “Yeah, well, someone oughta remind you.” 

“What?” He could admit he come off a little defensive.

“You’re nothing without Washington behind you.” A sickly sweet smile grew on his features and his voice was laced with malice. Alexander stood his ground, because his pride was always inflated. He narrowed his eyes up at the other and bit his tongue — He already got in trouble for ripping him a new one so he’d rather that didn’t happen again— but he just wanted to take his scissors and—

“Hamilton!” George Washington’s loud voice boomed through the office and distracted them from their passive aggressive quarrel. Alexander put his things down and made to go to his boss’ office.

But then Jefferson decided to open his stupid mouth again. “Daddy’s calling.” He mocked him. Alex didn’t retort, only pushed past him and made his way to Washington’s office. 

Alexander shut the door behind him and stood up straight before Washington’s desk where the man, himself, sat. “Sir? You wanted to see me?”

“Hamilton.” The older man greeted, “You wanna pull yourself together? I can see you fighting with Jefferson, and you know that’ll solve nothing.” His tone was firm, strict as always. 

“I’m sorry, these Virginians are birds of a feather.” Alexander spat as he turned his head to look out of the office’s glass door. Jefferson was giggling and leaning on Madison’s desk while the latter listened in silence, as he usually did. 

Washington’s voice snapped his line of sight right back to him, “Young man, I’m from Virginia, so watch your mouth!” Right. Alex had forgotten about that. 

“So we let everything get held hostage by the south?” His tone was a little curt, and he didn’t expect an answer. 

Washington chuckled slightly, “Jefferson and Madison are the only thing you have against the south. Isn’t that Laurens southern?” He asked with a slight smirk and a hint of amusement.

Alexander crossed his arms and looked to the side. That wasn’t at all fair. “John doesn’t count. I love him, therefore he’s not.”

The older man rolled his eyes at him and shook his head a little, “Oh, Alexander,” He snickered, “still such a child.” 

“And yet you put me at your right side.”

Washington shot him a stern glare and cleared his throat before getting back to the subject at hand. “You need the votes.” He stated.

Hamilton took a step forward and put his hand down on the edge of the desk, as if to emphasize his point. “No, we need bold strokes, we need this plan.” The other man gave him another look, but he was used to that. 

“No, you need to convince more folks.” Washington stood from his chair and stepped to his file cabinets before rifling through the documents inside. Alex followed suit. 

“James Madison won’t talk to me, that’s a nonstarter.” His tone was almost complacent, and he threw his arms up a little in defeat. Madison had actually been a good friend of his when he first got the job, even helping him write essays and establish his position as Washington’s right hand. The two used to be pretty friendly. And then Jefferson just had to show up. After that, it seemed like Madison just pulled a 180 and began to hate him. It seemed to be an ‘I hate you because Jefferson hates you and I want to bed him, but if he didn’t then we’d totally be friends’ situation. 

Sensing that Hamilton was about to start raving, Washington held a hand out in front of him, “Slow down.” He reminded him.

“They’re being intransigent.” He groaned, a bit annoyed.

His boss pulled out a file and began to flip through pages, back still facing his employee. “You have to find a compromise.” Washington tried to reason. 

Alexander sighed in something akin to defeat. “What happens if I don’t get approval?” He asked, hesitant, for he honestly didn’t want to face what would happen if he lost this job. 

“I imagine they’ll call for your removal.” There was no emotion when he said it. That same neutral icy tone whenever he was face to face with a difficult choice. 

His heart sank. There was a familiar feeling that grew in him, a pit in his stomach that he knew all too well. The words hit him like a slap across the face. But he’s had to overcome worse things in his lifetime. Surely, he could make it through this. Still, he was worried. “Sir?” He had to ask just to make sure that he heard right.

Washington turned on his heels to face him. He handed him the file, and Alex took it immediately, knowing full well what he wanted him to do. They’d worked together for too long. There was a stern look on his boss’ features. “Figure it out Alexander.” His said firmly. “That’s and order from your commander.”

Hamilton felt something else stir up in him. Determination. Denial. Spite. Maybe a bit of everything. He could do that. He’d always figured it out. He excused himself with a nod, took his leave and walked back to his desk. 

There was no way in  _hell_ he was going to let Jefferson have his job.

The following hour was filled with mild annoyances. His stupid shitty computer was so slow, he could barely close out of three documents in twenty minutes, much less start to file what Washington gave him. He could have taken the bat in the trunk of his car and smashed the machine to pieces. But he wanted to keep his job, so no. He just resorted to getting out a sheet of lined paper and starting to write something down; ideas for his plan in case it got accepted, letters to John, one hundred plus reasons why Thomas Jefferson could choke on his own dick. Anything that could get him to relax just a little. He even tried to practice his presentation a bit more and see if there were any tweaks he could make. 

Apparently though, the two office jackasses didn’t think he deserved to work. He could hear them giggling as they sat at their desks that were right next to each other, both looking at the other smugly. Hamilton was going to snap today. He knew it was coming. He just wondered how long he could keep it in. It didn’t help that Jeffershit started to crumple up papers that he didn’t need, even made some into paper airplanes, and made a game of throwing them into _ Alexander’s _ garbage can with his little follower. Some landed at the wheels of his chair, some hit his legs and arms — others harder throws than the rest —, disguised as bad aim. He almost couldn’t take it. Almost. He didn’t understand why they were being so much more intolerable than usual. Well, he did. They wanted him to flunk the presentation. To snap in the middle of the meeting, embarrass himself, never get his plan approved, and get fired. 

He could barely focus, what with the massive headache that was forming behind his eyes. Hamilton took his reading glasses off and put them on his desk so he could rub at his eyes, maybe closing them for a little would make him feel better. Well, as good as he could feel with how the day was going already. He knew there was another paper ball coming. He could feel it. And it was going to hit him hard in the head. He didn’t even need to look when he brought his hand up to protect his face, that paper ball he suspected hitting his palm hard and making him grip it even harder. All in one swift move, he threw it into the trash can with his eyes still closed. 

The paper balls stopped coming after that. 

But that’s not where it ended. Oh no, the universe just  _had_ to be out to get him today. Everything seemed to be hitting each of his pet peeves. He found that his desk was wobbly, and suspected that it had something to do with Jefferson, but decided not get down on the dirty floor to fix it for the sake of his dignity. So now he was stuck with a wobbly desk that was out to make him more pissed with every wobble. On top of that, he was being haunted by the constant sound of a mosquito flying around his head, which resulted in him swatting around like a crazy person, to no avail. And, of course, right when he was able to work around the cheap, Chinese, spying piece of metallic components that liked to call itself a computer and finally send his documents to the printer, the stupid printer broke. He tried to resend the documents, press buttons, open and close things, smack it silly, but nothing worked. Alexander sat back down at his desk, wallowing in the misery of being beat by a stupid piece of plastic, and started writing a ticket for the IT department. 

Oh, but then there was the squeaking. The godforsaken squeaking sent straight fromHell just to, he didn’t know, drive him to insanity? You see, Jeffershit had an old swivel chair, one that let out a high pitched squeal with every little movement he made, and he knew how crazy it drove Hamilton. So, logically, he did what he could to keep moving. He wouldn’t walk if he didn’t need to, instead choosing to roll with his chair. He would constantly turn, change positions to ‘get more comfortable’, and continuously lean back and forth and back and forth and back and—

Alexander shot up from his desk, making sure that his phone was in his pocket. He felt the anger coursing through his veins, tingling in every nerve he had until he was seething and feeling like he could snap. He balled up his fists, nails digging into his palms and teeth chewing on his bottom lip, his eyes screwed shut. He shook a little with anger, but contained the need to blow up for the sake of keeping his job. Instead, he began to storm off. 

Hamilton could here the two useless shits snicker behind him, “Where’re you goin’, Hamilton?” Jefferson called after him. 

Alexander looked back, giving him the tightest smile he’d ever given anyone, murder written all over his eyes, “Bathroom.” He seethed between gritted teeth.

And to the bathroom he went. He slammed the door open, lucky that no one was in there and that the stalls were all empty. The door closed behind him, his footsteps echoing in the small room as he stomped into the farthest stall. He sat on the toilet lid, gripping his phone so hard that it could have broken. Alexander ran his fingers through his hair a couple of times, tried to calm himself down with the peace and quiet of the bathroom. When he was a little calmer, but still found himself pissed, he did the only thing that came to mind. He unlocked his phone, already softening the slightest bit at the sight of his home background, which was John showing off his ring, beaming like the sun. Gosh, Alexander married that man, he thought, filling with pride because John was  _his husband_. Hamilton opened iMessages and clicked on John’s contact, typing with a vigour only he could produce.

 **LittleLion:** JOHN

 **LittleLion:** BABE I CAN’T DO IT

 **LittleLion:** I HATE HIM, I’M ACTUALLY ABOUT TO START SNAPPING NECKS

 **Jacky( ˘ ³˘)♥:** That was fast

Alexander let out a tiny chuckle at that.

**Jacky( ˘ ³˘)♥:** What happened? Do I need to start keying cars?

**LittleLion: ** Not quite yet

**LittleLion:** Don’t waste your time, asshole has enough money to buy 7 new cars and coat them in gold and wipe his ass with them

**LittleLion: ** He’s pissing me offo np u r p o s e

**LittleLion:** He KNOWS that if I get too pissed off I’ll snap in the middle of my meeting, because YES I know that’s what he’s planning, and then I’ll look like a fool in front of a bunch of important executives and then my plan won’t get approved and then I’ll get fired because I need this plan in order to keep my job!! I can’t even tear him a new one because I’ll get written up!!

LittleLion: He KNOWS, John

**LittleLion: ** He wants my job and he’s out to get me!!!!

**Jacky( ˘ ³˘)♥:** Hmm

 **Jacky( ˘ ³˘)♥:** I don’t think he’s that smart

Alexander was able to crack a small smile. John always knew what to say. He always let him vent, let him get all his anger out so he could keep from committing manslaughter. And John found it pretty amusing, but still. 

**LittleLion:** But what if I get fired?

 **LittleLion:** What then?

 **LittleLion:** I love this job, and you know how much the income helps us

Hamilton played out every possible scenario in his head, mulling over every horrible possibility that could become reality if he flunked this as he bit the inside of his cheek. Oh God, what if John left him for some younger man with a motorcycle and a guitar?! 

**Jacky( ˘ ³˘)♥: ** Breathe, dear boy

Alex softened, did as he was told. John would never leave him. He was too perfect for Hamilton. 

**Jacky( ˘ ³˘)♥:** You won’t get fired because you’re gonna nail this presentation and humiliate Thomas Jefferson

 **Jacky( ˘ ³˘)♥:** You know yourself Hamilton, you know very well how fast you climb up the ranks because you’re non-stop, and some privileged Virginian jackass with a trust fund isn’t going to hold you back now, not if I’m here

 **Jacky( ˘ ³˘)♥:** I’ve seen you practice for this, I know how important it is for you, and I know you’re gonna get approved

Alexander breathed, he could feel the anger in him slowly dissipating. His muscles relaxed, his head stopped pounding. He loved his husband so much.

**Jacky( ˘ ³˘)♥:** God, I hate how he pushes your buttons, only I’m supposed to know how to do that!

 **LittleLion:** IKR! 

He let out a breathy laugh.

**LittleLion:** But how do I refrain from crawling over the table and clawing his eyes out when he says something stupid?

**LittleLion: ** Not if, when

**Jacky( ˘ ³˘)♥:** Well, maybe you could imagine yourself doing it

 **Jacky( ˘ ³˘)♥:** That could be just as good as actually doing it

**Jacky( ˘ ³˘)♥: ** You know, find your happy place

**LittleLion: ** I guess

Hamilton nodded slowly.

**LittleLion: ** And, if I get fired, you wouldn’t leave me for a younger man who regularly goes to the gym, plays guitar, and has a motorcycle??

It was half a joke. Alexander could just hear the audible sigh John would let out once he read it.

**Jacky( ˘ ³˘)♥:** No, not my type

 **Jacky( ˘ ³˘)♥:** I’m into hotheads who write me cheesy love letters like 18th century gentlemen

Hamilton smiled, finally feeling a lot calmer. His heart fluttered in his chest a little, pondering how in the hell he got so lucky. Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, John Adams (bastard didn’t deserve to be named John) didn’t matter. All that mattered was that he would get this plan approved, keep his job, get a nice house with the love of his life where they could build a family and grow old together, and then shit of Jefferson’s grave. But, he might need one more thing to be completely rid of his rage.

**LittleLion:** Send me pictures of your face

 **LittleLion:** What are you doing rn?

 **Jacky( ˘ ³˘)♥:** Just tryna finish some commissions

John sent a picture of him sitting in front of a half finished painting in their living room. He’d set it up like he always did, painting with the window open, various tarps on the floor so it wouldn’t get dirty, different canvases in the background behind his paint stained easel. He had his old pair of headphones around his neck, the ones that always had splotches of paint on them, probably blasting rap music. John was smiling at the camera and making a peace sign with his fingers. How he loved that smile. To Alexander, it shone brighter than the sun. The sparkle in his eyes always made the stars look dull. He even found that John’s freckles made better constellations than they did. His face was speckled with flecks of paint, some in his long curls, his hand completely coated in green. Laurens was the most beautiful man to walk the earth. And... wait a minute... was that a  _pigeon_?

 **LittleLion:** JOHN THERE’S A PIGEON TAKING YOUR PAINTBRUSH

 **Jacky( ˘ ³˘)♥:** WAIT WHAT

There were a few moments of silence, and Alexander let out a few guilty chuckles at the thought of John chasing a pigeon around the house like a madman, fighting to get his brush back.

**Jacky( ˘ ³˘)♥:** FUCK

**Jacky( ˘ ³˘)♥: ** ALEX I CANT BELIEVE I JUST GOT ROBBED BY A FUCKING PIGEON

**Jacky( ˘ ³˘)♥:** WHAT IS THIS BULLSHITERY????

Hamilton laughed quietly. Oh, John Laurens, he thought, you are so dumb.

**LittleLion:** I’ve told you not to have the window open, we don’t have screens

 **Jacky( ˘ ³˘)♥:** Shut up, this is not an I told you so moment!

 **LittleLion:** Every moment is an I told you so moment to me, you know this

 **Jacky( ˘ ³˘)♥:** .......  🥺 Baby, can you buy me another brush when you go buy the groceries, please?

And then he provided a picture of the type of brush. Hamilton could just imagine the sad puppy eyes he was sporting. How the hell was he supposed to say no?

**LittleLion:** Alright, fine

 **Jacky( ˘ ³˘)♥:** Thank you!!!

 **Jacky( ˘ ³˘)♥:** Just try to make it through the day, and then you’re relaxing with me when you get home, whether you like it or not.

 **Jacky( ˘ ³˘)♥:** You’re gonna nail it, my darling!

 **Jacky( ˘ ³˘)♥: ** I love you  😘

 **LittleLion:** I love you most

 **Jacky( ˘ ³˘)♥:** Are we really getting into this debate again?

 **LittleLion:** I guess we shouldn’t 

**Jacky( ˘ ³˘)♥:** Damn right

And with that, Alexander put his phone back in his pocket, a small smile on his features and the anger he felt a distant memory as he walked out of the bathroom. He knew it would be short lived, but he thought he might as well enjoy the temporary peace before Jefferson fucked it up. At least he wouldn’t snap anymore. That is, of course,if he didn’t do something that made him see red. As he calmly walked through the office and sat back down in his uncomfortable chair, mood a thousand times better, both of the Virginian insects looked at him in utter confusion. He had to admit that that was a little amusing. 

Eventually, it came time for his meeting to convince the executives of approving his financial plan. He now found himself standing in a slightly stuffy room, his presentation behind him and a pencil in his hand, in front of his boss, Thomas Jefferson, and various very powerful and unsubtly misogynistic white men. He, of course, was nothing but confident, because God knew that Alexander Hamilton did not feel shame nor insecurity when he was getting what he wanted. He always did what he had to, played in the game and changed the rules to his will. He could do this, he made it this far already, there was no reason to fail anymore. Never before had he had so much to lose, and he was only going to continue to climb. Just look at Burr, he waited for everything to be handed to him and Hamilton still did better. 

But, obviously, Thomas was looking to throw a wrench in his plan. As was already established, he was trying to make Hamilton blow up, to get him to embarrass himself and get fired so he could have his job. It’s not happening, Hamilton thought to himself, he wasn’t getting that satisfaction. Keeping calm would get Alexander what he wanted and simultaneously be a reminder to Jefferson that Alex was better that him. That thought was what contained him, no matter how many times he was interrupted with snide comments and condescending questions that made him want to throw him out the window. He continuously had to stop so he could get insulted about his intelligence, which was quite ironic, or to answer what was thrown at him. His responses were curt, overly sweet and just as condescending as the questions, getting a bit more tense each time.

He thought to himself as he rambled on about his plan. Just keep it together, Hamilton, you need this job. And as soon as you walk out of here, triumphant, you’ll get what you need to be able to buy that house. Do it for John, for the life you can build with him, the chance to obliterate your enemies. And he repeated that mantra in the back of his head. It worked, mostly. Eventually though Jefferson’s comments provoked him a little too much, and it just made him want to pry his kneecaps off. So, he did what John told him too, and delightedly imagined that shitty excuse for a waste of space suffering.

“This financial plan is an outrageous demand and, frankly, it’s too many damn pages for any man to understand.” Jeffershit continued to spew nonsense from that suckling scrotum he liked to call a mouth. And, just as Hamilton opened his mouth but before he could say anything, he smirked and decided to that he should go on, “Honestly, Hamilton, whoever married you must either be both blind  _and_ deaf, or just stupid.” His words were as casual as anything, looking around at the powerful men in the room as if to get them to laugh or agree with him. He got himself a very pointed look from Washington and a few uncomfortable glances. 

Alexander saw red. Sure, piss him off daily, slowly drive him to insanity, tear everything he’d worked for apart and even take his position, but no one,  _no one_ , _ever _ talked about John that way. If that pile of liquid shit thought he could talk about  _his_ embodiment of perfection of a husband, then he would be waking up tied to a steak and drenched in pig’s blood. He almost lunged forward, clenching his fists around his pencil until his knuckles turned white as to not punch him. Almost. Instead, he took a long, deep inhale, rolled his neck slightly, and cleared his throat so he could hide the sound of his pencil snapping in his hands. He composed himself again, smiling apologetically at the people in the room, then at Thomas, who wore a slightly off-put expression, “I would appreciate if you didn’t bring my personal life into the workplace, Mr.Jefferson. It is highly unprofessional.” He stated simply, his tone completely professional but the thought of murder roaming every nook and cranny of his mind. 

Alexander was happy that Jefferson finally did humiliate himself, in front of those important contacts, no less. Hamilton kept calm for the rest of his presentation and meeting, the smile all too genuine on his face. He was sure some people thought he snapped, but he was fine. He just needed to get his plan approved. He decided that this was a good thing that would put the odds in his favour, since important businessmen wouldn’t want to associate themselves with someone that seemed so,  _so_ unprofessional. 

The ending of the meeting marked his break time, and the fact that his day was almost over. Thank the lords, all he wanted to do was go home and fall into Laurens’ arms. Alexander was a little disappointed though, he feared that he looked a little too tense, or that maybe he stumbled too hard, or that the executives looked as unconvinced as he thought they did. But it was fine, he was sure they would be smart enough to see his reasons, and then they would vote to approve his plans and he would get to stay as Washington’s right hand. Hamilton was a talented, eloquent man with a couple of college credits and a top notch brain, he knew he would succeed. Still, he felt the anger bubbling furiously inside of him. Jefferson wasn’t just going to get away with saying that about John. No, that was where Alexander drew the line. 

As everyone steadily filtered out of the room, shaking his hand before leaving, he was left to pick up after himself. Washington and Jefferson were there too. His boss was probably looking to talk, but he was almost certain that his colleague was there to eavesdrop under the guise of gathering his things. 

“Hamilton.” Washington walked up to Alexander as he was sorting papers into his briefcase. “Are you alright, son?” He asked.

“Don’t call me son.” Alexander mumbled automatically, then turned to look at him, the calm in him all too genuine, “Yes sir, everything is completely fine. Why do you ask?” 

“Are you sure?” Washington seemed to ignore his question, his pitch a little high as he raised an eyebrow at two halves of a broken pencil that were set on the table. He probably found it a little unsettling how calm Alex was. “You seemed a little stressed, there.”

“That was like that already...” He lied, looking at the pencil, “And I don’t feel stress, sir, you know what I’m capable of.”

“Right...” Washington picked up the splintered wood and examined it, “I imagine that you won’t be doing any sort of extreme punishment.” His tone was stern.

Hamilton gave him a confused look, then waved his hand, “Oh, what Jefferson said? It was nothing. I wouldn’t do anything like that, sir, he is my professional work colleague at my professional workplace.” He simply stated, sounding absolutely carefree. 

Washington gave him a concerned look, nodding slowly, “Well, the last time someone said something like that about,” he paused as he looked for the right word, “your spouse, you...” He gestured vaguely.

Alexander piped up before he could finish, “I know what I did. But I was much younger, I know not to do that now.”

“Well, okay...” He looked at him for a few moments before changing the subject, “We’re all going to get drinks later today. Would you like to come?” He asked, his tone going back to friendly.

“Sorry, I can’t tonight, I have plans with my spouse. Maybe next time.” Alexander stated simply. He just wanted to go home to John, he didn’t need to pop another blood vessel at a bar. 

Washington chuckled, “You say that every time.”

Alexander shrugged, a smile on his features as he looked past his boss and to the man who was not so subtly listening, narrowing his eyes a little, “What can I say? I love who I married more than anything in this life.” He hoped Jefferson took that as the threat it was. 

Washington nodded to him, his form of adieu, and turned, “Jefferson.” He called before the other could leave, his voice commanding, “A word.”

And so, they left Hamilton to clean up before going on his break. He mentally pumped his fist many times in victory. But, oh no, that just wouldn’t be enough. Hamilton was going to get him back in various ways soon with his organized plan. First, public humiliation and shaming. Then, destroy his credibility. And finally, drive him to social suicide. He could also throw a few other things in there just to make it more fun. It definitely wouldn’t all be accomplished today, but he could start on public shaming. And he had a few tricks up his sleeve. 

Alexander walked back to his desk when he was done with the room, his mood all too cheery and a bounce all too evident in his step. People were giving him odd looks, seeing as rumours go around the office extremely quickly. They all expected scrappy, hot headed, short tempered Alexander Hamilton to be in the process of shoving dynamite up Mr.Jefferson’s ass to blow him up to smithereens for badmouthing the spouse he loved oh so dearly, certainly not for him to be in such an exaggerated good mood. His poor coworkers probably thought he’d gone insane. And while that did seem appealing, he had his own, much better, plan in mind. Alex sat down and looked at the clock, counting the 563 seconds until his lunch break with a smile on his face. 

A few moments later, Jefferson walked out of Washington’s office looking like a kicked dog with it’s tail between it’s hind legs. Hamilton got great pleasure at the thought that Washington ripped him a new one, even though it was probably just a very stern warning. He then noticed the obnoxious gobshite slowly walking towards his desk, almost as if it was killing his soul a little bit. Hamilton looked up at him with a sugary sweet expression, but he was sure that he had murder written in all caps bolded in his eyes. 

The man looked away for a moment, then back at him, slacking his jaw and crossing his arms as he rolled his eyes. He looked like a ridiculous teenager. He might as well scoff and loudly chew bubblegum. “I was told to apologize.” He gritted out, clearly agitated. 

Alexander expectantly raised an eyebrow at him, only nodding in response. 

Jefferson looked a little taken aback. Hamilton knew he expected to be screamed at, maybe even punched, but not whatever this was. It was funny to him, how barely doing anything intimidated the other so. Thomas regained his demeanour and mumbled out a quiet “I’m sorry for being so unprofessional.”

Alexander smiled wider, it was tight and so exaggerated it reached his eyes. The longer that failed excuse for a human being stood by his desk, the stronger the urge to hit him over the head with a chair got. Hamilton was pissed, frankly more pissed than he’d ever been, and he was going to make Jeffershit soil his pants, then destroy him. He’d brought this on himself. Alex barely had patience as it was, it wasn’t like he could take so many annoyances. “It’s okay.” He stated simply.

The Virginian looked around, as if he was making sure everyone else heard what he did, his eyes a little wide and his expression skeptical, “What?” He ever so eloquently asked. Well, to be fair, Alexander didn’t expect much intellect in a steaming pile of pig feces. 

Alexander nodded, “Yeap. No hard feelings.” He said, his tone overly friendly and only a little passive aggressive. He finished his point with a big toothy smile.

“Uhm.” Jefferson looked to the side uncomfortably, “Okay then...” He mumbled. And with that, he slowly backed away, but not without Alexander noting the fear he was trying to hide. That was fun.

As soon as it came time for his lunch break, Alexander got up from his desk, making sure he had his personal laptop with him, walked out of the building, and then made the short walk to the shitty coffee shop down the street he only visited when he was desperate. They had shitty, burnt, watery coffee and their pastries tasted like sand, and there was a way better place about the same distance from his office, but he needed the public WiFi from a place he didn’t frequent. Hamilton had already taken it upon himself to do research on anonymously leaking photos to the press as soon as he met Thomas Jefferson, so he knew what he had to do. So, he got himself coffee and a blueberry muffin, and sat down with his laptop to get down to business. 

Now, you see, dear reader, Alexander had files of embarrassing pictures of his enemies on his computer. Several of Thomas Jefferson. Several that would lower the approval and respect he gets from his co workers and supervisors. Jefferson was a man that held his head high, and his status in the eyes of those higher up than him was extremely important because it was what gave him all that power. The man had a squeaky clean reputation for the public and those around him, but not entirely for his coworkers. Sometimes, Washington would invite the whole staff to get drinks on holidays or to celebrate small victories, and there were some occasions in which the music and alcohol and partying people would encourage Thomas to get, well, frankly, shit-faced. And even though Hamilton never really went to these outings because he always preferred John and his friends’ company, there were other people in their staff that weren’t exactly the Virginian’s biggest fans. So, naturally, Alexander had gotten his secret comrades to take embarrassing pictures of him and send them to him. He was planning to save them for blackmail purposes, but Thomas had simply crossed a line. 

Hamilton took a bite out of his muffin, cringing a little as he chewed it and followed up with a gulp of coffee. How was this place still open? It boggled his mind how they made enough money to keep running. Maybe someone rich and trendy owned it. Whatever, he was getting sidetracked. He’d gotten himself something called SecureDrop a while back, just in case he needed it. It was a free program that let people completely anonymously tip journalists or leak information to the press, so it was perfect. He looked through the pictures he had and chose carefully. He wanted it to be bad enough to humiliate him, but not bad enough that he completely ruined his life in one blow. That would be no fun. Finally, he settled on two photos. One in which the man looked like a complete mess, missing a shoe, his hair everywhere, his undershirt ripped, broken glass on the floor and a beer bottle in hand as he hurled into a cooler. And the other in which he was lying on the dirty bar floor, that cooler next to him, having clearly pissed his pants. Seeing him so low filled Alexander with malicious joy. 

But, before he hit send to the first reporter he could find, Hamilton found himself hesitating. He thought it over, was this really what he wanted to be doing? Leaking embarrassing pictures of his enemy for talking shit and being annoying to slowly destroy him in an act of hugely satisfying revenge as if this were some kind of bad high school drama? Did he really want to stoop down to Jefferson’s level? Yeah, he hated him with every single sliver of cells he had in him and that hatred only grew in him every day, and yeah, Jefferson loved to watch him pop a blood vessel daily, but did he really deserve to have his life ruined? This wasn’t usually what Alex would have done, he would have just chewed him out in front of everyone or sent out a public letter to humiliate him. This was new, and he honestly wasn’t sure what kind of impact this would have. Should he rethink this?

Nah.

Alexander hit send, then proceeded to find every other reporter he could and doing the same. Thomas deserved what he would get, he had no brains or morals, only a shitty personality. His only entertainment seemed to be pissing Alex off, and that would end now. Hamilton was going to watch him crash and burn from a front row seat, and he was going to enjoy every last bit of it. Every day he had to endure the constant torture of Thomas Jefferson arguing with him for no reason, and then pretending to be all innocent just so Alex had to take the fall, and no matter how many times Hamilton chewed him out, he just kept going. He didn’t care what Alexander had to say, thought he was all bark and no bite, well no more. If he thought he was going to get away with insulting his Laurens, then he had another thing coming. 

Satisfied with his work, he closed everything and shut his laptop. Alexander leaned back, feeling giddy. Hopefully this would be all over the media by tomorrow. And this was only the first step. There was no going back now, but it wasn’t like he’d regret it. He looked down at his watch, quickly noting the time, and finished his sad excuse for a lunch. It tasted horrible, but it was sustenance, he guessed. He knew he was going to regret not eating more, later, and John would probably scold him, but he could just wait to eat when he got home. It would be fine. 

Too soon for him to be able to fully calm down, he had to quickly get back to his office so he wouldn’t be late. He made sure that he hadn’t left anything behind before walking out the door. Hamilton looked before crossing the street, but as soon as he took a step forward, some maniac in a red convertible came peeling around the corner. Alex quickly jumped back as the car sped past him and all the other pedestrians around. The car hadn’t even stopped! Was the driver trying to kill someone? ‘Cause they very well could have driving at 500 miles per hour! 

“Asshole!” Alexander yelled after the car, hands cupped around his mouth, feeling the anger bubble up in him once again. But he knew they most likely didn’t hear him, what with that obnoxious music blaring at one hundred percent volume that he could still hear even as they got farther and farther away. He mumbled angrily as he walked back to his office, fists shoved in his dress pants pockets. It wasn’t like he hadn’t driven recklessly with The Revolutionary Gang when they were younger, but he never did it _in_ _ plain fucking daylight_ around several pedestrians. 

The brief walk back to work marked the end of his lunch break. He hung his jacket on the back of his office chair and sat down with a slight sigh. Before he got back to work though, he whipped out his phone, making sure his brightness was down and that no one was looking over his shoulder, and shot John a quick kissy face, just because he wanted to. He immediately got back to work, typing rapidly on the stupid slow computer, noticing that he was going way faster than the computer was showing. Good God, he’d need to restart it once he was done with these files Washington wanted him to digitalize. As he continued his agonizing task, he couldn’t help but let his mind wander. He wondered if the pictures he sent would be enough to cause a scandal. Maybe he should have sent more. Well, he could always try again with some more embarrassing photos. His goal was to ruin Jefferson, after all. Speaking of that pain in his ass, it’d been awfully quiet since he got back. Hamilton leaned back in his chair and looked over at Jefferson’s desk, expecting some kind of trap. To his surprise, the man was only quietly working, his head down. Alexander grinned a little, happy to have put him in his place for the day. 

His victory, however, was short lived yet again. As soon as he worked around the plastic disgrace on his desk and filed those papers, he went into Washington’s office to let him know he was going to restart the computer, only for his boss to tell him he had to work on something with Adams. He groaned inwardly, letting out a frustrated huff, but agreed. Hadn’t he dealt with enough bitchery for the day? He hated working with Adams  _so much_. The man was lazy and sloppy, an utter mess that could only produce half assed work and thus would dump all the work on Alexander. Curse his perfectionism. Whatever, he sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, he just needed to get the day over with, and then he’d get to go home to John. 

Working with Adams had been difficult, as it always was. The man was incompetent! Lousy and distracted by every little thing! How he got this job was beyond Hamilton. He’d kept on adding things to the list of things to do just because Alexander had been doing all the dirty work while Adams rambled on about his ‘genius ideas’. Thankfully, Alex was able to successfully shoot down a lot of them after explaining how stupid they were. His responses got more and more passive aggressive with his ever thinning patience. But, you can never win them all, so he still had a lot on his plate. God knows, Alexander would have just told Adams to pull his head out of his ass and do some actual work, but that would honestly do more harm than good. If Alex just did everything now, he’d save the countless hours he would have to spend fixing all the little mistakes Adams made. 

After a while, Adams seemed to have shut up, and the headache threatening to form behind his eyes stopped throbbing. Alexander was grateful to have a moment of peace so he could focus, until he started talking again.

“By the way, is everything alright, Hamilton? You know... with your brain?” He’d hesitantly asked, although Alexander perceived it as prying. 

Exasperated, Alex sighed and dragged his hand down his face before going back to typing on the computer, “Yes. Just, we just need to get this done, Adams.” He exhaled.

“Come on,” The other man leaned back in his chair, “you know that chatter goes around the office quickly, it sounded like Jefferson really broke your brain this time and you gave him quite the scare. The interns have been gossiping all day.” He chuckled.

A deep feeling of satisfaction settled in his chest at the confirmation of Jefferson’s fear. That would have made his entire month is he wasn’t having such a terrible day. Hamilton gave a tight smile, “Thomas Jefferson did not ‘break my brain’,” he put air quotes around the statement, “he only crossed a line he shouldn’t have. Yeah I’m supremely pissed, but it’s not like I’ll do anything. He’s my professional coworker in my professional workplace.” He lied, his voice a little too casual as he began to type a little more aggressively. 

“Besides,” He continued as soon as he saw Adams open his mouth to speak, “all the interns do all day is gossip about everyone in here, even you. They spend 99% of their time trying to figure out who I married and they still have nothing,” Alex twisted his wedding band for a second, reading over his last paragraph, “They’re not a very credible source, unless you’re bored and want to hear about drama, even if some of them have very promising skills.” 

Washington liked to hire a lot of paid interns, he was a good man like that. Alexander agreed that they were all very talented and smart, he spent a lot of time teaching them too and he loved them. But they were still young, and that meant that they liked to sniff out drama around the office and tell each other about it. He was pretty sure they liked to think of themselves as some big office conspiracy solvers, and that was why they spent so much time trying to figure out who had a matching wedding ring. He had to give it to them, it was pretty amusing to watch, and it wasn’t like they were wasting their time since they always got what they needed done.

Adams nodded, then looked at him with purpose, opening his mouth to talk again. Hamilton quickly shut him up by raising his hand in front of him, “I’m not telling you anything about them, so don’t waste your time and try.” 

His colleague huffed out an annoyed breath, but he backed down, going back to whatever it was that he had been doing. Hamilton rolled his eyes, that huff got on his nerves, but he got back to work and was again grateful for Adams’ silence. He wanted to get it done as soon as possible, mostly because he didn’t want to keep working with this mayonnaise stain. He might have to do some of the work at home, what with all the help Mr.Intrusive over here was giving him. Although, he knew John probably wouldn’t let him, and a tiny smile slipped onto his face at the thought. 

“What’re you smiling about?”

It was going to be a long hour.

Finally,  _finally_ , after several excruciating hours filled with people he hated and so many things that pissed him off, his work day came to an end. Adams had left early, which was a very annoying blessing. Who the hell did he think he was? Knowingly leaving him with all the work. He’d been right, he really should do some of it at home if he didn’t want to spend the entirety of tomorrow with Adams. By the time he’d gotten to his car, he was tired and still fuming and he had a bad headache. He sat in his car for a while, just trying to collect himself. He rested his forehead on the steering wheel and rubbed at his eyes to try and soothe the pounding in his head, peaceful silence the only thing he could hear. It was nice, having a moment to breathe. Almost automatically, he reached for his phone and unlocked it, taking a moment to appreciate his home background again. Hamilton opened his contacts and called John, eyes closing again.

It rang a few times, which was expected when John was working on commissions since he was almost certainly blasting music, but he picked up. 

“Hello?” John’s voice came through the phone, and if it wasn’t a godsend to Alexander at that moment he didn’t know what was.

“Hello, my dearest.” Alex greeted him, sounding a lot more tired that he realized, but at least talking to John was already letting him relax.

“Hey, Alex.” John’s voice became softer after sensing his husband’s exhaustion, “Everything alright? How’d your presentation go?”

Alexander sighed, his shoulders slumping, “Honestly, I don’t really know.” He admitted, “Jefferson really pissed me off in that meeting, I just hope my bosses didn’t notice.” A deep exhale escaped his lips again, “It’s been a rough day.” He chuckled.

“Aw, I’m sorry sugar.” John gently said, the pet name making Alex crack a small smile for a minute, “But hey, even if you did lose your temper, your plan is good, and you’re the smartest man I know, so they’d be stupid to turn you down. You’ll get news tomorrow, right?”

Alexander only hummed in confirmation.

“Well, try not to think about it ‘til then, okay? All you have to do for the rest of the day is relax, and I’ll be there to make sure you do it instead of  _ working _ .” Laurens scolded him, and he could just imagine the look he was giving him. Hamilton’s smile grew a little wider at the thought. He should have seen that coming, John knew him too well. “And on the off chance that it doesn’t work out tomorrow, then we’ll figure it out. Dear boy, you know that as long as we’re together we can take on the world.”

With every sweet word his husband spoke to him, Alexander could feel the stress leave his body. His headache was beginning to soothe once again, and he could breathe without feeling the frustration strangling him. John always knew exactly what to say. Really, what did he do to get so lucky? He was right. The only thing that was important was that John would always be by his side, and vice versa. He didn’t need to mull over the possibilities of everything, no matter how much his mind urged him to.

“Yeah,” Alex breathed, he already felt so much better after just a few words. What was it that this man did to his heart? “Yeah, I know. Thank you, Jacky. I love you so much.” He said, his tone more tender than tired.

“I love you too, my Alexander.” Alexander could hear his beloved’s fond smile through the phone. Then, he let out a small chuckle, and when he spoke he had that tone that meant he was amused but trying to hide it, “What even happened? You start screaming at ‘im?” 

“ _Well_ , not exactly. I was just trying  _really_ hard to keep it together, and it might have led to me snapping a pencil in half, and I’m worried I looked a little... crazy.” Alex explained with a slightly high pitched voice. 

John laughed quietly, “You always look crazy, babe, so I’m sure it’s fine.” 

Hamilton’s eyes snapped open and he scoffed, feigning hurt. “ _ Wow _ ! Thanks, babe.” He sarcastically exclaimed. 

They both burst out into fits of giggles. Alexander straightened up in his seat and leaned back into his car seat. He rolled his eyes in adoration, John was such a little shit and he loved it. But, he did have to give him credit, for there was at least some truth to his words. He knew he was always a little crazy, and he owned it, and John did love him for it.

“What was it that set you off this time, huh?” John asked, his tone playful as he probably raised an eyebrow.

Alexander sheepishly looked to the side, “... He called you stupid for marrying me.” He muttered. 

There were a few seconds of silence, then “Okay, now I’m really gonna kill him.” 

“See! You get it!” They both laughed again. 

“You should probably stop telling me the things he says to you if you don’t want me to pull an Angelica and bitch slap him.” John quipped.

Alex whined “But what if I  do want you to bitch slap him?” He earned himself a fake disappointed sigh. Suddenly, a brilliant idea came into view. “What if I just brought Angelica to work every day? Jefferson’s so scared of her now that he refuses to be in the same room as her, so I’m sure that’ll get him to leave me alone.” He pondered, seriously considering this.

“Good luck getting Angie to agree to this.” Laurens sarcastically stated, scoffing a little. 

“Yeah, you have a point.” Alex admitted. He let out a much more relaxed sigh as he reached behind the steering wheel to turn the key and start the car. The engine rumbled and the radio started playing shitty music until he turned it down. He’d much rather listen to John’s voice. Hamilton reached over and grabbed the grocery list that he’d left in the cup holder, examining it. “You sure we don’t need anything else from Walmart?” He asked.

“Oh, right, I forgot you were getting groceries.” John spoke, the smallest amount of concern in his voice, “I know you’re tired, if you want you can just come straight home and I can go get them instead, I don’t mind.” He gently offered.

As tempting as that was, he didn’t want John to go out for no reason when he could just go quickly. Plus, he didn’t want to break his art mood. “Nah, don’t worry my dear. I’m already out, I can go.”

“You’re sure?” He asked. John knew the answer was going to be yes, but he just had to make sure. He always did. God, he was so sweet. 

"Yeah, I’m sure.” Alex assured him. He could power through a little while longer before getting home, no problem. He just hoped that life wanted to cooperate with him, what with how today was going. It didn’t matter, home was still there for later. He cracked a smile, “‘Sides, I want you to be there when I get home today. I’m tired and I wanna kiss your face.”

“I’d be up for that.” Laurens hummed. Hamilton heard the smile in his voice, and he could just imagine him biting his bottom lip the way that he did. It made his heart flutter a little. “And, I was gonna keep this a surprise for you, but if it makes it any better, I ordered your favourite from that place you love so much.” He added. 

Alexander immediately perked up, “You got ice cream puffs from Star Cakes?” He gasped excitedly.

John chuckled, “Yeah, thought I’d get something to cheer you up after you texted me.” 

“You’re too good to me, Laurens.” He gushed. He suddenly remembered just how hungry he was when his stomach let out a loud and prolonged growl as the feeling of emptiness spread out inside him. He cleared his throat and laughed a little awkwardly, “I, uh, forgot how hungry I was.”

“Alexander Hamilton.” John’s voice held that same amount of assertiveness that it did in the army, or when Alex hadn’t slept in three days straight. Truly, John was the only thing that could get him to shut up. “Tell me that you had lunch today and the only thing you ate wasn’t the granola bar from this morning.”

“No! No, of course not, darling dearest, love of my life!” Hamilton quickly denied, scoffing as if that was a ridiculous suggestion.

“What did you have for lunch, Hamilton?” John interrogated him, knowing very well that this man physically could never lie to him.

“I, uh, well, you know,” Alex stammered, his hand going to the back of his neck and his voice getting higher and higher as he went on. He then proceeded to make various hand gestures as he mumbled, “I ate an entire... muffin.”

John sighed very, very deeply, no doubt having facepalmed. “We’ve talked about this, Alexander, you need to eat.” He articulated.

“I know, I just didn’t have that much time today.” Alexander thought about his lunch activities as he spoke. “I’m sorry, I promise I’ll eat more tomorrow.”

John humphed, “You’re not getting a single ice cream puff until you get a proper meal into your system.”

Alexander gasped a little more dramatically than other people would if they were being threatened like this, “Okay, damn! No need to pull out the big guns!” He protested, careful not to test his husband.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” He smugly stated. After a few short seconds, they both laughed softly. The words that fell from Laurens’ lips were suddenly softer, albeit a little fond, “You can rant at me all you want when you get home today. We can snuggle up on the couch and put a law show on so you can explain why they’re doing things wrong and eat ice cream puffs?”

The mere suggestion of it made Alexander relax, a warm and genuine smile breaking out on his face. He’s said it a thousand times before and he’d say it a thousand times more, John Laurens was the most perfect man to walk the Earth. Alexander could just talk and talk for hours on end, and John had always been the only person in his life that could and would listen to him intently no matter what. He could start talking about another of his brilliant ideas and rapidly change topics every two minutes until he was raving about bubblegum flavoured cake pops (he still stood by the fact that they came straight from hell), and the most beautiful man he’d ever seen would never stop listening to him, albeit be very amused with his anger fuelled rambling and desire to fight anything and everything that could move, and wouldn’t even subtly ask him to stop talking. John let him get all the whirring, non stop thoughts out of his head for a while, and, even if it still boggled his mind to no end, he was pretty sure his beloved actually liked listening to him. His poor friends did put up with him a lot, but he understood when they told him to reign it in a little, he was annoying even to himself sometimes. And he absolutely loved to hear John’s takes and little comments, seeing that beautiful smile on his face, it made his whole day. Plus, he absolutely wanted to cuddle on the couch with him at any given time, card his fingers through those messy curls, trace the constellations his freckles made even though he knew them oh so well already. Yes, this was a good plan. 

“Yeah,” Alex dreamily breathed out, “yeah, that sounds really nice.” 

“Alright, my love.” John tittered, his voice still so pleasant. He then chuckled, his words coming out with a playful hint, “Now, hurry up and get the stuff, my ass misses you.” 

“I do love your ass.” Alexander casually considered, tilting his head to the side as if he were weighing his options. Because he did. He really, really did love that ass. 

Laurens snorted, another thing that brought copious amounts of light into Hamilton’s world, “I love you, dear boy.”

“I love you too, my dear Laurens.” He crooned. Alex gave a little smooch, which John promptly returned, and the call ended with that. 

Alexander’s had a rough day.

Thankfully, the drive to Walmart had been unproblematic and quick. He was even able to find a reasonable parking spot and a shopping cart inside. He was pleased to see that the store wasn’t crowded. He didn’t think he could deal with any more nuisances today without the risk of imploding. His lift of groceries wasn’t that long, so he expected to spend thirty minutes there, tops, if no one decided to bother him. As Hamilton quickly walked through the isles, grabbing what he needed and checking it off the list as he went, he had his earbuds in blasting the playlist John made for him, just to make absolutely sure no one thought to bother him. He’d dealt with enough bullshit today, he was tired, and all he desperately wanted was to breathe in the delicious smell of his husband. After about twenty minutes, he was standing in the crafts section with a cart full of groceries, a few paintbrushes in his hands so he could compare them and see which one was of better quality. John only deserved the best, after all, even when it came to a paint brush. 

The stolen paintbrush was one of John’s bigger ones, so he didn’t have many options to begin with since this was a Walmart and all the brushes were tiny. Alexander honestly though that this was kind of a good thing, that brush was getting really old and worn, and Laurens deserved a better, newer one. He just hadn’t gotten one before because he liked to hoard his art supplies, use them until it was impossible to get anything from them anymore. Alex once called him an Art Dragon, much to the man’s amusement. In the end, Hamilton ended up torn between two brushes. They were both the same kind, and they both seemed to be pretty good quality, since they kept their shape after Alexander tested them (which was something that John taught him). So, he was bringing it down to looks. He knew that John had a specific preference for brown bristles and a deep hatred for white bristles, which he thought was really cute. Both brushes had brown bristles, really the only difference between them was that one had a turtle print handle while the other had a galaxy print handle. This was truly a difficult choice. On the one hand, Laurens absolutely adored turtles with everything he had, and on the other hand, Laurens did love the stars, and they reminded Hamilton of his freckles. 

Eventually, after some serious debate, he was able to decide on getting the turtle one instead. With a little smile, he placed it into the cart, thinking about how happy John would be when he saw it. He would smile so wide that it reached his eyes, all excited and jumping around. The thought of that alone made his heart skip a beat. 

Suddenly, Alexander felt his right ear bud be harshly ripped out of his ear. Feeling irritation claw it’s way back into him, he whipped around, hand on his ear, and barked a “What the hell!”

The sight he was met with was... interesting, to say the least. The woman that had so rudely interrupted him was standing with one hand on her hip and the other clutching her cheap pearls in offence, face twisted in a way that said she just smelled a fresh turd, even though Alexander was the one that had his earbud yanked out. She had blonde hair styled into a bob, orange poorly spray tanned skin, green eyeshadow, and a blinding bright pink tank top that was way too small for her. It was all a rich tapestry. Like a genderbent Donald Trump. Alexander rolled his eyes, he was almost too tired to be dealing with Karen and her missing 2.4 children. Almost. He was still Alexander Hamilton, after all, and his pride never let him back down from a fight.

The woman scoffed, “I have been waiting for someone to come help me for over  _twenty minutes_!” She exclaimed, arms crossing over her chest and head tilting up so she could look down at him. He didn’t like that at all. Alex wasn’t stupid. “I need you to get a video game for me.” 

Alexander blinked, shocked by the mere audacity of this woman. Who the hell did she think she was, bossing him around?! When he was able to control himself enough that her words sunk in, he realized that she thought he worked there somehow. Mind you, he was still in his suit, listening to music, with a cart full of items. So it wasn’t just audacity, it was idiocy. Walmart kept all their video games locked behind a glass display case, so he guessed she’d been waiting for about three minutes before getting impatient and setting out to find someone herself. It wasn’t that weird that she was in the craft section, as it was right next to the video games, but come on, he was very obviously shopping. 

“Lady, I don’t work here. Go find someone that does.” He spat, because even if he did work there, why would anyone treat staff like that? They have enough bullshit to deal with. 

He went to put his headphones back in his ear and turn around, but he was once again interrupted by a loud “Excuse me!” Alex took a deep breath, familiar anger bubbling inside his gut as he directed his attention back on her.

The crazy lady proceeded to go on a tirade about how rude he was, how he was a terrible employee, how he shouldn’t be listening to music on the job, how be was a liar for saying he didn’t work there, and how she would get him fired if he didn’t help her  _right now_. Did he know who she was? The owner of this establishment was her best friend! She couldn’t believe how lazy the staff was around here, and she was  so disappointed. Alexander tuned out most of it, having gotten bored five minutes into her rant and spaced out. Was she even taking breaths between sentences? 

When she finally stopped to breathe, Hamilton was able to put his hand up and stop her before she kept talking. “I told you already, I’m not an employee.” He talked slowly, just in case she hadn’t understood the first time.

“Ugh! I don’t care if you’re on break, or whatever! Just get me the damn video game!” She hissed, flailing her arms around frantically.

“No.” He simply stated.

The woman pointed one excessively long acrylic nail at him, “You’re a lazy piece of shit, aren’t you?”

Alexander forced a tight smile and passive aggressively said “Only on Thursdays.” He tried to push past her, but her cart was smack dab in the middle of the isle, taking up as much space as it possibly could. His cart barely dinged the corner of it.

“Excuse you!” She gasped dramatically as she reeled back to ‘regain her balance’, as if he’d hit her with a brick. 

“Please go bother someone else.” Hamilton said in a not so friendly tone.

This bitch straight up rammed her cart into Alexander’s to keep him from walking away. “How dare you!” She screeched and grabbed his upper arm, “I demand to speak to your manager!”

Then, he admittedly let the anger get the best of him. He harshly pulled his arm away. He didn’t like being touched by strangers. “Woman, are you drunk or just plain stupid?!” He snapped.

She made an offended noise and her jaw dropped in complete disbelief that she was being talked to this way. She opened her mouth to talk again, but Alexander got there first. “Anyone with even a pea sized brain would be able to see I don’t work here, you intolerable cunt!” He began to punctuate his sentences with an exaggerated gesture, as if she were an idiot, which she was. “I was listening to music. I have a shopping cart with a bunch of shit. Not to mention, I’m wearing a fucking  _suit_ in a  _Walmart_. Everyone knows the employees wear blue t-shirts, why would I be in a suit if I worked here? Even if I did work here, you have no right to treat other people like this. Why don’t you just fuck off, you self entitled crazy bitch?” 

Alexander hadn’t let her get a single word in. He was still frustrated and tired from the entirety of his day, and keeping his mouth shut had never been a skill he had. Of course this would happen, why wouldn’t it? The woman was getting redder and redder, either from embarrassment or rage or both, her fists shaking at her sides. He went to talk again, but he was abruptly stopped when this bitch slapped him across the face, hard. He stumbled back a little since he wasn’t expecting it, his brain taking a few seconds to process everything as he brought his hand up and rubbed his cheek. He opened and closed his jaw a few times, his face stinging so much that his eye started to water. 

When what just happened clicked in his head, he felt fury start to strangle him. “What the fuck is your problem!” He screamed, squaring himself up just in case she decided to hit him again.

“You’re just a fucking lazy piece of shit asshole!” She screeched, “How dare you call me stupid you little punk! I’m going to get you fired for verbal assault, harassment, and emotional damages!” 

What the ever loving f— she did know she was the one that  _slapped him across the fucking face_ , right?

One of the employees in electronics then finally got through the line of people he was checking out and came over to investigate the scene they were creating. He looked at Alexander, enraged with a hand still on his cheek, and then to the crazy woman, and his shoulders slumped along with his costumer service smile, like he knew exactly what was happening. 

“I’m sorry,” he said in order to get their attention on him, “what seems to be the problem here?” He asked, already sounding tired.

Alex quickly butt in before the lady could. “This psychopath tore out my earbud, kept screaming at me for no reason,  _somehow_ thinks I work here, and she just slapped me!” He raved, still trying to wrap his head around what the hell was going on.

The woman simply sighed, rolled her eyes, and brushed him off as if he was some insolent child. He felt like smoke could come out of his ears. Alexander is not stupid. “Your coworker here is being extremely rude. He’s been cursing at me and slammed his cart into mine several times to get me to move. I asked him to get me a video game for me but he told me to fuck off.” She calmly explained, adding dramatic emphasis on certain words to make herself look like the victim of the terrible injustice of having to wait for something.

“What?!” He exclaimed, readying himself to tear this botched surgery a new one. 

The employee looked Hamilton over and sighed, “Ma’am, this man doesn’t work here.” 

The woman’s face went tomato red, and she slacked her jaw, “You’re all a bunch of morons! This place has terrible customer service! I can’t believe this! I know the manager here and you’ll all be fired!” She quickly went back to shrieking. 

“Ma’am, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but we’re pretty busy today.” He leaned on Alexander’s cart, “I’m so sorry we weren’t able to get to you in a timely manner, but being impatient is no excuse to harass another customer.”

“You people are insufferable!” She let out one final screech, spit at the poor employee, and then proceeded to push her cart over, sending everything that was in it skidding across the floor, all in a tantrum filled rage. She then stomped away, looking for another poor victim and leaving Alexander furious and utterly confused. 

The employee rolled his eyes as she stormed away before turning his attention to Hamilton with an apologetic expression, “I’m so, so sorry about that, sir. I already called security, and you can rest assured that she’ll be kicked out and banned from this store. We do not tolerate people attacking our customers.” He said. 

Alexander sighed, feeling just so exhausted, “Yeah, no, it’s fine. Not like it was your fault.”

But before the nice employee could say what he was going to say, Alex heard a shrill voice shout “That’s him! That’s the man that verbally assaulted me!” 

When he turned around, he saw this stupid bitch back again, pointing at him with a smug expression, two security officers, and who he assumed was the manager behind her. Alexander screamed internally. How in the hell had she come back so fast? All he wanted was to buy groceries, for fuck’s sake! 

The two officers shared an exasperated look before one of them spoke up, “Is this the woman that you called us about?” She asked. 

The man only nodded a yes.

The two officers then turned to the woman, who must not have been listening since she still had that ‘I got you now’ look on her face, and one said, “Ma’am, we’re gonna have to escort you out of the store. But we need your picture before that so—“

“What!?” She squawked, “You have no right!” 

One of them rolled her eyes, “Actually, lady, I think you’ll find we have every right.” She simply stated. 

The woman stomped her foot like a child, “I am not moving from this spot! You can’t make me leave!”

“Yes we can.” The other officer said, and both of them grabbed her by the arms. 

The woman screamed and flailed around, kicking in the air as she tried and failed to get out of their hold. She screamed about assault, about how everyone was going to lose their jobs because she was close personal friends with the mayor. Then, she finally got the bright idea of stomping down on one of the officer’s foot with her 5 inch heel. The poor man let go of her on reflex and held his foot, which freed one of her arms. He victory, though, was short lived because the other officer quickly grabbed her other arm and held her in place. 

“That’s it! Assaulting an officer and resisting arrest, we’re gonna need to bring you in.” She said harshly. 

The woman yelled some more, until it turned into fake sobs and crocodile tears, crying about how she was a single mother with three kids and they couldn’t go to their father because he was useless. The officers were unaffected, and Alexander felt a little satisfaction arise because she got consequences. 

“She also slapped this man for no reason.” The employee quickly added, pointing at Alexander. 

“Is that so?” The officer asked.

“No! They’re lying!” She yelled.

Really?

“Yeah,” Alex mumbled, glaring at the woman as the anger continued to boil in his gut, “she did.”

“Would you like to press charges, sir?”

Now, that was a tempting offer. Normally, Hamilton would bark out an enthusiastic yes without a second thought. He’d look this bitch in the eyes, mirror the smug look she had before, and say ‘fuck yeah!’. But he’d dealt with so much shit today, he was just so tired, the headache was pounding behind his temples again, people were staring at the scene this woman was making, and Alex was really just so desperate to go home to his dear Laurens’ embrace at this point. He simply didn’t have the energy to go through with pressing charges for something so utterly stupid, or to deal with this crazy lady any more than he already had to suffer through. So, even though he really, really wanted to say yes, he had to turn it down. Besides, she was getting arrested anyway. 

“Usually I’d say yeah, but I’ve had a rough day today. I really just wanna get home.” He tiredly admitted.

The two officers turned to walk away, but before they did, one of them handed Alexander a card with a phone number on it and said “Call this if you change your mind.” Good to know, he thought as he turned it around with his fingers. They began to walk away, the woman sobbing loudly and struggling in their hold. 

“I’m so sorry about that, sir.” The manager then spoke up, “We can offer you a discount on your items to make up for that crazy woman harassing you, would that be okay?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Hamilton sighed, “Yeah, that’d be great. Thank you.” 

And so, the manager walked him to the checkout, Alexander pushing his shopping cart with him. They gave him a 30% discount and apologized profusely. Alexander assured him that it wasn’t their fault, and off he went with his shopping bags. He was fed up that his thirty minute grocery trip had been turned an hour long by some thundercunt. He subconsciously speed walked to his car, the desperation to be home growing with every step. Good God, how hard did this woman slap him? It still stung, and he was sure there was a red mark on his cheek. Great, another reason to worry John. 

Why was there always so much traffic when he was in a bad mood? Why was Satan having so much fun fucking with him today? What had he done? Someone please explain it to him, because he didn’t understand. Every agonizing minute he had to sit there behind his steering wheel, listening to all the pissed off assholes honking their horns like there was no tomorrow, feeling his headache pulse and anger brewing in him, the more frustrated he got. After noting that it was taking him fifteen minutes to get from one stoplight to the next, he decided to take the long way home, because it would be way faster than this. 

“Hey Siri, text Jacky please.” He said, turning to take the next exit. 

“Okay. What do you wanna say?” The robotic voice was quick to reply.

“Hey babe, I’m taking the long way home today cuz there’s too much traffic, this will be faster.” He said.

“Okay, I sent it.” She promptly said.

“Thank you, Siri.” He thanked her automatically. Thanking his technology was yet another habit he’d picked up from John. 

“My pleasure.”

Somehow, Siri, of all other things, was one of two people who actually weren’t pissing him off today. What a weird day it was. 

Alexander had found a different route for getting home when he got lost the first time. Directions weren’t his strong suit. It was a road behind some houses that then split into more road behind houses. Sure, it was longer, but no one else ever took it so there would be no cars, and therefore no traffic. He’d get home faster today this way. Plus, there would be no honking, so he would have wonderful peace and quiet to calm down. 

As he drove, slowly but steadily calming down, he noticed that same car that almost hit him that morning driving behind him, a little too close for comfort. The anger quickly formed again, clawing it’s way up his throat and making him grip the steering wheel harder. If that self entitled maniac thought that they were going to tailgate a pissed off Alexander Hamilton, they were going to get their ass handed to them. The car behind him began to speed up, and he entertained them for a moment. Now, this was an expensive car, and Alex knew that this person wouldn’t want to scratch their precious vehicle, no matter how much they threatened him with speeding behind him. And mind you, Alexander was driving at the speed limit, it wasn’t like he was going twelve miles an hour. When they were both going at a steady pace, Alexander began to slow down, forcing the car behind him to do the same. 

Hamilton heard inane honking behind him. When he looked behind him, he saw the same hand flipping him off, which prompted him to slow down even more. What were the chances he would meet yet another ass wipe today? Surely, they had to be high. But it was fine, he was almost home, and at least this one was pretty easy to deal with. Alexander made sure to return the person’s kind gesture and flipped them off out of his window. They continued to honk, but Alexander payed it no mind as he slowly drove. 

Then the car pulled over to the other side of the road, which was meant for cars going to the other way only, and just so happened to be exactly where Alex wanted them. Because, you see, there was construction on that side of the road, and you’d only be able to get past it if you drove on the side of the road which Alex was on. If this car kept going forward, he would crash into some cement blocks. So, naturally, when the man began to speed up in order to get in front of Alexander, it only made him match their speed. The faster the car went, the faster he went, making it impossible for them to get in front of him, but making them get closer and closer to those cement bricks. 

Now, Alexander wasn’t a monster, just an asshole, so no matter how much he wanted to let them hit those bricks, he wouldn’t do it. He slowed down at just the right second, allowing the car to get in front of him and speed away. Hopefully they’d learned some valuable lesson about tailgating other people, but Alexander doubted it. He was sure he’d be seeing that car again some other time. Whatever, it didn’t matter, all that mattered was that he was so, so close to feeling John curled up in his lap, and that was all that he cared about. 

When he got to their parking lot, Alexander wasted no time parking in their spot. He was so, so exhausted, and he was frustrated, and his head was suffering, and all those emotions created that annoying pit in his stomach. He was excited to just relax. Well, after he worked on that thing he had to do with stupid Adams. He groaned, thinking about more work as the familiar tornado of words and thoughts buzzed around in his head. He opened the trunk of his car to get the grocery bags, locked the car, and began to the brief walk back home. 

Only when he felt the first few drops of rain on his head did he notice the grey clouds moving in above him. He began to walk faster, but suddenly it was pouring rain. Big drops of water hitting the ground, and him, hard with no end in sight. And of course he didn’t have an umbrella, because it was sunny in the morning and he had no time to check the forecast. Of course it would start raining. It was just what he needed on this wonderful, amazing day. Goddamn rain, making him cold and wet. Alexander always hated the rain. And it wasn’t because he was afraid of storms, because he definitely wasn’t. He just never liked it.

After an agonizing but quick run to the house, he finally,  _finally_ reached their doorstep. He could feel the freedom behind that door, it was practically glowing. He fumbled around in his pocket for the key, but had a little trouble finding it. As a cherry on top of everything beautiful about that day, a bird seemed to think it was funny to take a shit on his shoulder at the exact moment he found his keys. He didn’t want to believe it, but when he saw the white goop on his shoulder, then looked up at the bird flying away, he knew. Because of course. Why the ever loving fuck not?! This was great. Everything about this day was just so amazingly great. He seethed, taking in harsh breaths through his teeth as he unlocked the door and opened it as fast as he could. 

The gentle warmth of their home immediately hit his skin, letting his frustration die down a little. He could smell something really good. John must be making dinner, he thought with the tiniest smile. The comforting aura of home was like a giant wave of relief, a godsend, but it only managed to make him more tired, albeit a better kind of tired. 

“I’m home, dear!” Alexander called out as he put the grocery bags on the coffee table. 

John’s head peeked out from the kitchen, his expression softening and twisting in concern as soon as he saw his husband. “Hey, sugar.” He greeted, walking closer to the other.

Seeing him was a breath of fresh air for Alex, all tall and beautiful and perfect like he always was, sporting a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and some jeans. Alexander’s shoulders came down from his ears, and he sighed in relief as he met him halfway, quickly wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling close. He nestled his face into the crook of his neck so he could breathe him in. The familiar delicious smell of paint, cinnamon, and that something he could never quite put to words filled his nostrils, coaxing the stress out of him little by little. Damn you, John Laurens, for being able make him so speechless. He felt John rest his chin atop his head, his arms snaking around him and his hands rubbing soothing patterns on his back. 

And they stayed like that for a few moments, relishing in each other’s embrace as Hamilton felt all the pent up stress untangle and subside within him. He was oh so thankful for the peaceful silence, even though John’s voice was just as wonderful.

“You’re very soaking wet, Alex.” Laurens softly stated, but made no move to push him away.

“Sure am.” He agreed.

“... Did a bird shit on you?” John asked.

“Sure did.” Alexander pulled away slightly, tilted his head up to try and reach for John’s lips. Curse his short stature. Thankfully, his Laurens saw this and, with a fond smile on his face, leaned down until their mouths met in a sweet, gentle kiss. “Right outside the door.” He said between kisses. 

John hummed, breaking their kiss and bringing a hand up to cup his cheek, his thumb softly roving over it. Alexander leaned into the touch, his eyes closing for a brief moment. He honestly could have fallen asleep right there if they weren’t standing up. When he cracked an eye open so he could look at the other’s pretty face, he saw his eyebrows knit together in concern.

“Why’s your cheek all red?” He asked, tracing little patterns on his cheek. It was the smallest of gestures, but it made his heart flutter in his chest.

“Some crazy lady at Walmart slapped me.” He muttered, bringing his own hand up to place it over John’s.

Laurens reeled back a little, “What? Why?!” He exclaimed, concern very prominent in his voice. 

“Thought I worked there for some reason, and you know me, never learned to keep my mouth shut.” He chuckled, nuzzling into his husband’s rough but oh so gentle hands. 

He felt John tug at his ponytail until his hair fell lose, letting the man card his fingers through it and shake some of the water out. It helped a great deal with his headache. “Tell me you whooped that bitch’s ass.” Alex could tell that he was getting riled up. 

“Well, not exactly.” He admitted, feeling a little disappointed. 

“Who the hell does she think she is?” He raved, “No one slaps you, I’ll fucking kill her, myself.” John pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and he felt himself smile. 

Alexander let out a little laugh. God, he loved this man. “They asked if I wanted to press charges, but I was just really tired and wanted to get home and I figured she already learned her lesson.” 

John’s face climbed down from anger and went back to worry, he gave Alex those sad concerned eyes that made him feel things. “Damn, you must be really exhausted, huh?” He pondered, “My Alexander always takes his revenge to a whole new level. Most of the time, he goes so far that it bites him in the ass.”

Hamilton let out a quiet laugh. He knew him too damn well. “Well, they did give me this card.” He spoke, taking the card out of his pocket and giving it to John, “Just in case I change my mind.” He shrugged.

“Good.” Laurens simply replied. A fond smile crept onto his face, and Alexander couldn’t help but mirror it when he felt John idly play with his hair. He then brought his hands to Alexander’s chest and pulled at his tie until it was undone. He unbuttoned the first few buttons of his soaked dress shirt. “Now, why don’t you go take a shower, and then you can tell me everything over dinner?” He offered.

Alexander raised and eyebrow, tilting his head to the side, “Great plan.” Hamilton cupped John’s face in his hands and pulled him down for another chaste kiss. When he pulled away, he just found himself staring at the other with a dopey expression.

John blushed and looked away for a moment, “What’re you lookin’ at, huh?” He joked.

“Nothin’.” He tittered, “It’s just that I married you.”

“Oh, Alexander.” He sighed, a big smile on his face, “Never got past the honeymoon phase.”

“Never will.” He winked playfully. When John very exaggeratedly rolled his eyes at him, he scoffed, “It’s not my fault. Have you met you?” 

They both laughed for a moment before Laurens gave him a little smack and pulled away. “Go take your shower, dear boy.” 

And that he did. It was possibly the longest shower he’d ever taken, but it was really nice. The hot water was a nice contrast to how cold the rain had left him, and it helped relax his tense muscles. He felt the day’s stress wash off of him in small pieces. Still, he found his mind jumping to conclusions and analyzing everything that could happen tomorrow. He was worried. This plan would mean either the start of so much more in his life, or it could be the end of his dream job. There were just so many things that could go wrong, and— No. John was right when he said he should try to distract himself. His mind would work better after some well deserved rest, and obviously all he wanted right then was to hug his husband for hours on end. 

Alexander eventually came out of the shower, wearing some fresh boxers and one of John’s hoodies, hair still wet. He was greeted with a set table and a delicious smell. He wondered what Laurens made that smelled so good. His stomach growled loudly once again, reminding him that he was starving and earning him a disapproving look. He only shrugged innocently in response. 

John let out a sigh, “Sit. Let’s get some food in your system.”

Hamilton complied and sat down at his side of the table. There was a salad bowl placed in the middle of the table, along with a few other bowls that carried other vegetables and sauces. He had an idea as to what they were eating, and he was pretty excited about it. 

John walked out of the kitchen with two plates in hand, each with two taco shells on them. Alexander perked up as soon as he walked in. One plate was placed in front of him, accompanied by a little kiss on the cheek, and the other in front of John as he sat opposite of him. 

“I better see you eat all of that.” Laurens’ tone was stern, it was something Hamilton didn’t want to test. He knew that his precious ice cream puffs were on the line. 

“I will, I will. They’re tacos.” He insisted, starting to fill up his taco shell with all the things he liked.

The other prepped his taco a lot faster and took a bite. “So, tell me everything. I’m on the edge of my seat here.” He smiled, mouth still full of food.

A big, genuine smile tugged at the corner of Alex’s lips. He peeked up at his husband for a moment, heart swelling in his chest. The frustration from the day then made itself apparent in his chest as he thought of where to start, and he enthusiastically began to speak “Alright, so...” 

Alexander raved about every little thing that pissed him off that day, making subpoints when he felt they were needed and occasionally getting sidetracked. He began at the very start of the morning, because he was still salty that he didn’t get to cuddle John as much as he wanted, which already had his beloved amused. Every time they would talk like this, Hamilton would look at John to make sure he was still listening, which he always was, and to see what he thought. His expression would range from very amused to just as pissed as Alex was. And Hamilton always made sure to pause so John could add his own opinions and little comments, which was something he did exclusively for him. When the topic of Thomas Jefferson came up, Laurens groaned and rolled his eyes, and that made him happy. He started talking about everything that pissed him off, every little thing, and how the stupid cockroach was out to get him. And, well, when John started laughing a little, he couldn’t help but join in. John didn’t take Jefferson seriously, he couldn’t, not after everything Alexander had told him. He did get really pissed when what happened at Walmart came up, and again when he told him about the asshole in the car, but John started laughing again when Alex told him he almost made them crash. 

When their plates were clean, John got up and began to take everything off of the dinner table. Alexander moved to help him, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder plop him back into his seat, “It’s okay, I got it. You just keep talkin’.” Laurens said sweetly.

Hamilton was hesitant, he didn’t like leaving everything up to the other man, but he knew that John could and would strap him down to the chair, so he stayed put and kept talking. He ran a hand through his hair, “And on top of everything, I still got work to do if I don’t wanna deal with stupid Adams all day tomorrow.”

John immediately turned on his heels to face him. “Like hell you are.” He stated, his voice as stern as the look he was wearing, one hand on his hip.

“John—“ Hamilton went to argue his case, but as soon as Laurens shot him that assertive look, he quickly shut up and pursed his lips. He was glad that they were alone, he was afraid that if anyone from work saw that a single look from John Laurens could get the infamous Alexander Hamilton to be quiet might just make a lot of people faint. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” He simply commented and went back to cleaning up the table. He then handed Alexander the TV remote, “Now, go pick a show and get comfy. I’ll be there with the puffs in a minute.”

Alex obeyed and walked over to their living room before plopping down on the couch with his legs crossed. He idly flipped through channels until he found a show that caught his attention. It had something to do with lawyers that looked too fabulous to be lawyers and drama and sometimes court cases. This was one of their favourite things to do, just cuddle up on the couch together with snacks and watch some series that got Hamilton going over everything that wasn’t accurate, being together without having to worry about anything else. To him, It was pure bliss. And he knew that John did love it as much as he. 

After a few short moments, Laurens placed a pink star patterned pastry box on the coffee table. Alexander perked up as the other man opened the box, childlike excitement rising in his chest. It revealed twelve ice cream puffs, each one nestled in colourful little cupcake wrappers and neatly placed into the box. Star Cakes really outdid themselves every single time. It was an amazing little bakery that really needed more PR. He was basically drooling when he saw the little pastry puffs, baked to perfection, somehow encasing sweet vanilla ice cream, and topped off with chocolate sauce. His hand quickly darted out to grab one. Patience was never a skill he’d mastered. The wonderfully sweet taste filled his tastebuds as soon as he bit into the soft delicacy, humming happily. 

“Thanks, Jack.” He said, mouth full of food. 

Laurens rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly, but the small smile on his face made it way less serious. “Anything for you, my love.”

“Save the sweet talk for later.” Hamilton smirked, waggling his eyebrows at him, and earning himself a light smack on the shoulder.

John settled next to him, rearranging Alex to his liking and tucking himself under his right arm so he could cuddle up to his side, arms tightly wrapped around his waist. Hamilton felt his heart swell when John laid his head on his chest and looked up at him. He smiled and planted a little kiss to the top of his head. This never got old, he thought with a content sigh, letting his head rest on his beloved’s. 

“Fixed the coffee maker, by the way.” John said, beautiful voice soft as the most expensive silks, yet holding that hint of a smile it did when he was amused.

“Really?” Alexander mumbled, eyes closing for a moment as he brought his hand up to card his fingers through those messy curls he loved oh so much, gently undoing some knots in them. “How?”

“Plugged it in.” He simply put.

The shorter of the two took a sharp inhale and froze for a moment. Then, “You have  _got_ to be fucking with me.” He snickered and dragged a his free hand down his face. “Oh my God, I’m so stupid.”

John shot him that stupid grin of his, “Yeah, I know.” 

Alexander scoffed, “Shut up, you’re not suppose to agree!” He whined. 

“Well, look on the bright side,” John sniggered, “you’ll never make that mistake again.” 

“I can’t believe I could have started the day off with a reasonable amount of patience but didn’t.” He groaned.

“Let’s be real, ‘reasonable amount of patience’,” John lifted a hand up and made air quotes, “was never something in the vicinity of you.” 

Alex let a small laugh, “Well, I can’t argue with that one.” 

John scoffed in disbelief, “You can argue with anything, you just love me too much to argue with me.”

Hamilton looked away briefly, putting on an overly serious expression, “Perhaps.” He then reached for another ice cream puff, eyes still locked with John’s, who squinted playfully at him, and shoved the whole thing into his mouth. “You can’t prove anything.” 

Laurens rolled his eyes and shook his head at him once more, “Leave me some of those, would ya?” He teased, reaching for another puff “I paid for them.”

“Yeah, but they were a gift. So really, it’s a matter of whether or not you’re fast enough to get some.” He added.

“Don’t challenge me, Hamilton.” He stated, one brow raised in mirth, “We both know it’ll end in one of us puking and the other one with a brain freeze.”

Hamilton tilted his head to the side in acknowledgement. He had a valid point. But Alexander still shot him his own grin with a “You’re no fun.”

“Yeah, yeah, just watch the damn show and shut up.” John insisted lightheartedly and pointedly nuzzled into his chest to end the conversation.

Alex couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle as he looked down at his dear Laurens, a small fond smile tugging at his lips as he continued to play with his hair. He’d say it a million times a day; he’d simply found the perfect man. John Laurens was everything he’d ever dreamed of and more. A sensible man, well bred but with an aversion to the word  _ton_ , chaste and tender, a heart of gold, and oh so generous. He had the amazing ability of being able to listen to Hamilton all day long and enjoy it, and the other near impossible one that was to have Alexander actually listen to him, that same fire of unbridled passion for justice in his eyes Alexander had, talented at everything he did, someone that commanded and deserved respect. Not to mention, he looked like he’d been sculpted out of marble and brought to life by Aphrodite herself. It was admittedly a nice bonus. Alexander really didn’t understand why his dear Laurens had chosen him, much less married him, but he did understand that he was luckiest man to walk the Earth. John was so amazing, and he loved Hamilton with all his heart. That was still something he hadn’t fully processed, for he feared his heart might just explode. Even their hands fit together oh so perfectly in each other’s hold. They truly just completed each other in so many ways. 

Alexander entertained a certain opinion on mankind, a desire to preserve himself free from particular attachments, and to keep his happiness independent on the caprice of others. Laurens shouldn’t have taken advantage of his sensibility to steal into his affections without his consent. But it was far too easy to forgive him. 

Slowly, his attention got pulled away from the man that was cuddled up to him, and instead moved to the show on TV. It was the pretty stereotypical law show, but it was something to watch. They’d gotten through quite a few ice cream puffs together, but there was still a good amount left. Alexander had made a few snide comments at the people on TV about how stupid they are, a few objections here and there during the court scenes, and John had listened to him with delight, like he always did. 

There came a scene where a witness on the stand plead the fifth amendment, which says that no one can be forced to say something against their own self interest. Neither lawyers nor judges can compel people to violate that right. Even then, though, the judge in the scene continued to question the witness about her decision to plead the fifth. This prompted Alexander to straighten up and blink a few times from the sheer audacity, which prompted John to turn his head and look at him expectantly. 

“That witness plead the fifth, the judge has to accept it.” He argued with no one in particular, “He’s completely out of line! It’s her right, and even the judge can’t compel her to violate it after she invokes it!”

John’s mouth fell open in the same offence Hamilton was feeling. He would get just as riled up as Hamilton about justice and that crap, and that was one of the reasons he loved to watch these shows with him. “Son of a bitch!” He exclaimed at the TV. 

“Damn right! What a terrible judge!” Alex barked, raising his free hand up in the air in annoyance, as the other one was still entangled deep within John’s fluff dungeon, as he personally liked to call it. 

“The lawyer’s not even doing anything about it either.” John added disapprovingly. He then shifted and laid down, stretching out on Alexander’s lap before curling up there. He ended up on his side with his head on the arm rest. 

Right when Hamilton was cooling down, the hand that was on the other man’s head now moving up and down his arm, the judge snapped at the witness to shut up and answer the question. This caused Alexander to reel back for a moment. He chuckled slightly, “I truly don’t know what I would do if a judge in court had ever told me or my witness to shut up.” 

“One thing’s for sure, you absolutely would _ not_ have shut up.” Laurens playfully added. “You’d probably talk for six hours.” 

Alexander laughed at that, knowing that he was completely correct, “Okay, that only happened  _once_.”

“Still happened.” He teased with a smile before reaching for Alexander’s hand. John laced their fingers together, snuggling a little closer, and let out that little happy sigh that made Hamilton’s heart turn into a useless puddle. 

And as they lounged together, eating his favourite snack and watching TV with the most amazing person in the entire world, idly tracing those constellations that he knew so very well on the other’s shoulder, everything that had happened to him earlier that day became completely meaningless. It didn’t matter to him anymore, because all that was really important was that John was so comfortably and adorably snuggled up in his lap. All the day’s stress seemed to have completely disappeared. Curse you, John Laurens, for doing what you do to this man’s heart, he thought as he looked down at the other, heart swelling in his chest. He sighed softly, content because this man really was everything needed, wanted, and way more. Really, what in the hell had he done to deserve someone oh so perfect? 

Alexander Hamilton was satisfied.

He guesses his day hadn’t been so rough after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments nourish me! Don't be shy, I won't bite!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAGS FOR SMUT HERE
> 
> Kissing, Fluff and Smut, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Very Sugary Sweet, Slow Sex, Cuddling and Snuggling

After a while of watching the show, the court room scene ended and it was all a bunch of plot forced romance drama that he frankly did not care for at all. It eventually lost his attention entirely, and so his brain involuntarily began to work. He probably would have fallen asleep if it weren’t for the thoughts rapidly buzzing in his mind. John was currently half asleep in his lap, comfortably curled up and enjoying his human heater (also known as Alexander), his breathing soft and slow. And Hamilton tried to focus on that instead of letting his addiction to work convince him to get up and do something, he really did. However, he was still fully aware he’d get in all sorts of trouble if he got caught working, so that motivated him to stay put. He was also pretty sure that he couldn’t legally move with John laying on him so comfortably. Not that he really wanted to. 

Although, Laurens didn’t say he couldn’t  _think_ about work. So that was what he did. He wasn’t working, he wasn’t actually getting anything work related done, he was just planning out everything he would write about tomorrow at work while Adams just sat there. And so, the gears in his brain started to turn, his brows knitting together as he thought. He began to map everything out, thinking about exactly what he would write down so he could just do it faster tomorrow. He wrote whole paragraphs in his mind and went over them again for editing. 

Alexander’s brain was strong, if he did say so himself, and he could manage a lot of thoughts at once. Sometimes John would call it his big beefy brain to help him feel better about himself, and he did have to admit it worked a little. It was fast and useful, but also very annoying. Because when he did get focused enough on planning the paper, his thoughts began to stray and bring up other things on top of it. And then he began to mull over the possibility of getting fired again. Really, what would happen if he got fired? Everything he’d ever wanted, everything he’d worked so hard for his entire life, would be gone. Just like it meant nothing. No, he had too much to lose now, he thought as glanced down at his husband, entirely too much. Failure wasn’t an option. He couldn’t let Jefferson have his job, that would be horrible for everyone. 

And he felt the pit of worry and anxiety in his stomach begin to form again. As if he could sense it, John gave his hand a comforting squeeze before bringing it up and peppering soft kisses on his knuckles. Alex smiled softly, his thoughts slowing down for a short moment. Laurens knew him all too well, and he was so very happy that he was his. But then his mind began to fog up with bustling words again. He guessed he could start a law firm as a plan b. It would be hard, but possible, given his skillset. 

Eventually he lost track of how long he’d been spaced out for. The TV was still on, though he was only half listening. There was another court scene that came on. The DA had been making his closing statement, and this promoted John to turn his head and look at him with an expectant look on his face. Usually, when it came time for summation in these shows, Alexander would be throwing a lot of objections about relevance and whatnot, because apparently no one understood what summation was supposed to be. But when he only sat there with his ‘thinking face’, to quote his dearly beloved, the amusement in John’s eyes twisted into slight concern. 

As soon as Hamilton noticed, he shook himself out of it, “Sorry, I got distracted for a bit.” He said. 

“No, it’s alright, my love.” Laurens mumbled softly. He looked him over before looking him right in the eyes for a moment, analyzing him. Then, Alexander felt him stretch out in his lap and move to sit up. 

Hamilton whined, but still let go of his hand “Where’re you goin’?” He asked.

John grabbed the pastry box from the coffee table and held it up for the other to see, “We forgot to put these back, hopefully they didn’t melt.” He explained with a little grin, getting up onto his feet, “Also, I gotta take a pee.” 

“Gross.” He chuckled.

Alexander watched John walk away and into the kitchen. He heard the fridge door open, then close, then light footsteps across the room until the bathroom door clicked. 

He only half listened to the TV, trying to stop his mind from going haywire and convincing him that he needed to work or else he would die somehow. The worry began to build up in him now that Laurens wasn’t there to literally anchor him. Lord, when had he grown so dependent? Well, he had to admit that it really wasn’t horrible to have someone take care of him. Still, his brain never did shut up when he wanted it to. He tried to focus on his work, but then his attention just kept splitting and he went right back to worrying about what tomorrow’s news would entail. Alex started to bite his nails without really noticing, his paranoia starting to get to him. 

So, Hamilton didn’t really notice when John came back, or when he placed something down on the opposite side of the couch, or when he walked up behind the couch, and he instinctively flinched when he felt those gentle hands on his shoulders, snapping him out of his daze. But Laurens expected this and only began to slowly massage his shoulders. Alexander was very quick to relax into the couch, though, beginning to get distracted from the chaos in his mind. 

“Dear lord, Alex, I never get used to how tense you always are.” John commented to no one but himself, really, pointedly pressing his thumb a little harder into a spot that was particularly tense.

Alexander hissed quietly at the little burst of pain before relaxing further as the stinging lifted and turned to a warm, glowing sort of ache. He sighed, content, and rolled his neck a few times. “Yeah, well.” He mumbled, eyes slipping closed.

Laurens worked out the knots in his shoulders with an impossibly balanced amount of care and strength that only he could manage. Slowly, Alexander leaned forward in order to give John more access. His magical hands massaged along his shoulder blades, along the ridges of his shoulders, and then down the length of his spine. Hamilton basically melted into a pliant, pleased puddle for him. It was a little painful, but the tingling feeling of relaxed warmth that remained afterwards was blissful and refreshing. John had once again managed to fight off the buzzing in his head and reduced it to him simply thinking about the paper he needed to write. Alexander groaned, then hummed happily, when a particularly tense knot got untwisted. 

“Feels good?” John chuckled.

“Hrugh,” Alex said, ever eloquent.

John then started to work down his arms, so Hamilton saw fit to lean back and rest his head on the backrest. He looked up at the other man, lazy smile on his face as Laurens reached down for his sore wrists, tired from typing all day, and began to massage around them. 

“You’re gonna get carpal tunnel if you don’t start taking care of your wrists.” His sweet husband commented.

“I don’t have time for carpal tunnel.” He slurred back.

John simply rolled his eyes and shook his head, probably thinking something along the lines of ‘My typical Alexander’. He shot him a look, but it only made Hamilton grin, which Laurens exasperatedly returned. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss to his forehead, then to his lips, and Alexander found his heart fluttering in his chest. 

John’s arms snaked around his neck in a lazy hug, his face nuzzling into the crook of Alexander’s neck. Alex half-assedly raised his arm and twisted one of the other’s stray curls around his finger. Alexander was about to whine and tell John to get back on the couch and cuddle him, but that thought was completely discarded as soon as he felt his husband lightly press his lips to the skin on his shoulder. Hamilton let out another relaxed breath as he felt the peppered kisses slowly travel from his shoulder and up his neck. He was gentle and soft, sweet little kisses that made the other melt. It was a wordless offer, because the bastard could read Alexander so damn well. He could tell that Alex was thinking about work, he knew that, and he wanted to help distract him. Sure, he was exhausted... but he had no objections. So, Hamilton tilted his head to the side slightly to grant more access, and permission. 

Alexander could feel John’s lips stretch out into a smile against his skin before continuing on their path, mouthing and lightly nipping at him. He tangled his hand back into John’s hair to keep him close as his own lopsided smile lazily formed on his face without his knowledge. As he progressed, John got a little rougher, biting a little harder and sucking, marking his skin with a few hickies here and there. John liked to mark him up and vice versa, but they knew to stay away from anywhere that would be visible. It was nothing too crazy, they were both tired after all, but it felt wonderful nonetheless. Puffs of John’s hot breath hitting the sensitive skin of his neck, his lips pressing onto his neck, his teeth grazing the skin with every little nip, it all made Hamilton crane his neck even further with a quiet little happy hum. His breath hitched in his throat when John found that one spot behind his ear with his tongue, at the same time sliding his hand up Alexander’s side under his hoodie. There might have been a few small moans that slipped out of his mouth, too, and he held on tighter to the other’s hair.

Alexander turned his head towards the other, getting John’s attention in the process. He grinned, eyes darting down to look at those pink lips, and pulled him in until their mouths met. Their lips danced together, slow and soft, breaths mingling with each other.

Alex pulled away for a moment to say something, the words almost escaping him at the sight before him. John’s face was flushed a pretty pink, eyes dark and half lidded, and his lips were already plump from kissing. It went straight to his groin. He was so adorable, it just made Hamilton want to kiss him everywhere.

“Get the lube, I’ll close the blinds.” He murmured into the other’s mouth, eyes flicking between Laurens’ gorgeous eyes and lips. 

“One step ahead of ya.” John responded, motioning to the general area of the window with his head.

“What?” Alexander asked, confused. Clearly, he would have heard John go upstairs for the lube, and he definitely would have heard him close the blinds. But, when he looked around to see that the curtains were indeed drawn and that the bottle was resting on the other armrest, he guessed he really hadn’t. “Damn. How distracted was I?”

John giggled and pulled away. Alexander whined once again, but still let him go, knowing that he was probably just moving closer. And he was proven right when the other made his way around the couch, a little too slow for his liking, and placed a hand on Alexander’s shoulder. “Lay down, would you.” He said.

Alexander complied, legs stretched out on the couch and head on the armrest. He’d always found those damn bedroom eyes impossible to disobey. Laurens straddled his thighs and settled down. He leaned forward, one hand next to Alexander’s head on the armrest, until their lips met once again. They continued right where they left off, mouths moving as if they were trying to devour each other, as if they couldn’t be close enough. Alex simply couldn’t help himself, John just always tasted too fucking  _good_. He was the sweetest treat he had the pleasure of tasting, an indulgent savoury delicacy that was only his to enjoy. He tasted like sunshine, like the beautiful night sky. Hamilton felt the other man’s free hand move over his body, teasing touches that left his skin tingling for more after John’s fingertips moved on. A small gasp escaped his mouth when he felt John palming him through his boxers between them. The bastard grinned when he found Alex already half hard. 

“Guh, fuck.” He breathed out with a few quiet moans, trying to spread his legs as much as he could with John’s thighs bracketing his. Laurens went back to kissing and sucking at the skin on his neck. The thought that that man just couldn’t get enough of him, either, made him feel hot all over. Alexander had one arm slung around the other’s neck to keep him there, the other travelling across his body, teasing the spots he knew would pull out all those sweet noises. He grabbed a handful of John’s ass and squeezed, earning him a little squeak. Laurens lightly pushed back against the palm of his hand, so Hamilton gave him what he wanted and continued to grope, absolutely loving every time his breath hitched. 

After a few more moments of this, John sat up, hands on Alexander’s chest to help prop himself up. God, he looked so good, breathing hot and heavy, face flushed, his bouncy curls cascading down around his face, with that look in his eyes. Alex’s tongue darted out to lick his lips. He could feel John’s eyes looking him up and down, like they had so many times before, feeling exactly like it always did. His gaze brought a comforting heat to every part of him it grazed. 

Laurens then grinned down at him, “Why don’t you tell me about what you were thinking, my dear?” He asked, voice thick like honey. Alexander could tell he was up to something, but he couldn’t really bring himself to try and figure out what exactly that something was. Laurens scooted forward a tiny bit, just until their hard dicks were pressed together through their clothes. 

Alexander hissed at the feeling, having to resist the urge to buck his hips up in order to get the friction he so desperately wanted. He opened his mouth to try to explain the paper he had to write with Adams, but the first word that came out of his mouth was reduced to a groan when John rolled his hips down. 

“What was that, Alex?” 

_Oh_ that little—

John ground down on him again and whatever he was going to think was thrown out the window. He moaned at that delicious pressure, longing for more of it with every second that went by without it. But, pride was still a strong presence within him, even if he knew that was exactly what John was counting on. 

Alexander cleared his throat and tried to regain his thoughts. He figured out what John was getting at then. He opened his mouth to talk and Laurens again rolled his hips, which made him bite back a moan. Except this time, he didn’t stop after one. He ground down on Hamilton, letting out a few beautiful moans of his own that went straight to Alexander’s dick. 

He focused and forced a few words out, “I, Washington wants me to write a paper with Adams about— Ah  _fuck_ — ” he moaned, finding it increasingly hard to remember what he’d been thinking about, “about, uh, the new company policy he wants to put in motion, and since Adams is such a moron I figured—  _shit_ — figured that I should plan everything out so I don’t have to work with him so m-much.” His words came out slurred between gasps and groans. John was distracting, to say the least.

Laurens hummed in response, “You were quite focused there. Mind telling me what you were planning on saying?” The asshole seemed thoroughly pleased with his struggle to concentrate. 

Alexander tried as best he could to recall all the sentences he wrote and began to talk. His words were slurred and stuttered, spoken through the sounds John pulled out of him every time he slowly rolled his hips. Every time John let out a little moan or gasp, he had to collect his thoughts all over again. It got harder and harder to pay attention to what he’d planned to write down, and he really doubted he was making sense at this point. Then, John looked him right in the eyes with those big dark lust blown eyes of his and bit his bottom lip to stifle another moan, head tilting back a little. Hamilton’s breath caught in his throat, mind going blank. Laurens had that damn habit of biting his bottom lip without noticing. It drove Alexander absolutely crazy. He, of course, knew this and sometimes used it to his advantage. That absolutely had to be cheating. 

Before he could somewhat regain his composure, Laurens sat up straight and his hands went to the first button of his shirt. He undid it, taking his sweet time, eyes still trained on Alex’s own, his breath coming out in puffs. His bottom lip was still between his teeth, hips still grinding on Hamilton’s, as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Beautiful tan speckled skin he knew so well already was revealed inch by inch, hypnotizing Alexander like it always did. John was freckled  everywhere , another thing that drove him crazy. His Laurens was just so beautiful in every way imaginable. He watched as John shed his shirt, eyes roving over toned muscles, remembering only a shard of what he was supposed to be talking about. His eyes roved over a few scars, at that gunshot scar on his shoulder, and he wished he could wipe them away for him. As always, Laurens basically had him watering at the mouth. 

“I...” He tried again, breathless and having no idea where he was going with it anyway. Any last shred of sense in his mind was completely erased as soon as he watched John unbutton and unzip his jeans. His pants had probably been feeling too tight to bear any longer. That was when Hamilton finally gave in and let himself buck his hips up to meet John’s, earning himself a delightful moan in the process. He could feel his heart glowing in his chest. John was just too damn perfect.

“Fuck,  _Jack_...” He groaned, eyes trained on the beauty looming over him as they found a slow rhythm. John was really the only thing that was going through his mind at the moment. That was always nice. Alexander was then overcome with the need to put his mouth on that smooth skin, to touch whatever he could get his hands on. So, without really noticing it, his fingers began to skate on warm skin, up his sides and sliding over whatever they pleased. 

Alex felt John’s hands under the hem of his hoodie, pulling at it until it came off and throwing it somewhere to be forgotten. Hamilton still remembered how insecure he’d felt during their first time. He was nowhere near as dashing as his dear husband, after all. And now, he could see how foolish he’d been. John would never ridicule him. Honestly, it boggled his mind how Laurens was able to love a man such as himself so much. But hey, he was  _far_ from complaining. 

After a few more blissful moments of this, John stood up from the couch, which left Alexander making a longful whine. Until, of course, he saw the other drop his pants and boxers. Hamilton’s eyes were trained on Laurens’ cock when it sprung free, hard and desperate, much like his own. Alex was quick to remove his own boxers and throw them onto the floor, much to John’s amusement. He sat right back down and straddled Hamilton’s hips, this time with hot skin on skin. No matter how many times Alexander would buck his hips up, Laurens didn’t reciprocate. He instead leaned forward until his lips met the skin on Alexander’s neck once again. He kissed down, marking up his chest on the way, and trailed a path down Hamilton’s body. Alex’s breath hitched a few times, every little kiss making his heart skip a beat, as he made his way down his stomach and stopped when he got lower.

John licked a long stripe up the underside of Alexander’s dick, pulling a low moan from him. He was now lying on his stomach between the other’s legs, elbows propping him up, and idly kicking his feet back and forth in the air. He stroked Alex a few more times before taking the tip into his mouth and playing with it with his tongue, just like he knew Alex liked. Hamilton’s hand flew to the back of Laurens’ head to keep him there, his lips quirking up into a lopsided smile. It took everything he had not to buck his hips up into the wet heat of John’s mouth when his head started to slowly sink down. He bobbed his head up and down, tongue sliding against him deliciously, his pretty eyelashes fluttering closed. Alexander felt his heart stutter in his chest. 

“Fuck, John,” He groaned, “you feel so good.” He felt a pleased hum vibrate through his dick in response. 

Still, Alexander could tell that John wasn’t trying to finish off like this. He sucked slowly, more teasingly rather than with purpose. He was working him up, edging him, and he knew perfectly well exactly how to do it. Laurens then took a deep breath from his nose before going farther down on him, all the way to the base of his cock, his nose brushing up against the hair there and his eyes screwing shut. He stayed there, breathing harshly from his nose. Loud moans fell out of Alex’s mouth when he felt the other swallow around him a few times. His fist tightened in John’s hair at the wonderful sensation. His dearly beloved then pulled away with a satisfying pop, panting heavily with half-lidded, lust blown eyes and swollen lips, a mix of Alexander’s pre and his saliva dribbling down his chin until he wiped it away. Good lord, that sight was always so hot. A shiver was sent up his spine when he felt cold air where Laurens’ mouth used to be.

John moved back up so that Alexander’s cock was pressed against the cleft of his ass. He reached behind him and grabbed the bottle of lube before promptly placing it right under Alex’s chest with that adorably demanding look.

Hamilton chuckled through bated breath, grabbing for the bottle and squirting some of it onto his fingers. “Bossy.” He playfully remarked as he tucked the bottle next to his side.

“You’re one to talk.” Laurens grinned in response with no ounce of shame, and Alex guessed he had a point. 

Alexander used his other hand to squeeze and spread John’s ass while he toyed with his entrance, relishing in every one of those little anticipating mewls. Laurens leaned forward a little bit so Alex could have more access, holding himself up with one arm while using the other to work himself further. Hamilton slid two fingers in, Laurens letting out a content sigh followed by pleased moans as he stretched him out. He retracted his fingers and slowly sunk them back in all the way to his knuckles, scissoring them every now and then, as John moaned and writhed in pleasure above him. 

“Alexander...” He slurred, his head hanging a little to the side when Alex spread his fingers and curled them inside of him. John did always love when he did that. 

Alexander thrust in a few more times before going for the spot he knew would make the other scream and playing with the bundle of nerves there. John’s mouth fell open with a particularly loud moan, then he bit his bottom lip again out of habit, muffling those beautiful sounds. 

Hamilton brought his other hand up and gently tilted his chin so that their eyes met, using his thumb to pull his lip free. “Nuh uh uh, Jack,” He said, voice low, “I wanna hear that beautiful voice of yours.”

Much to his satisfaction, John stopped holding back and moaned loudly. Every note gorgeously sung encouraged Alexander to thrust in faster, bumping up against that spot and stopping to massage it every one in a while. Laurens panted and whined so gorgeously, and eventually he started rocking back to his pace, that adorable blissed out expression on his face. And while Alexander would have had no issue with keeping this going until John came, his own erection didn’t stop reminding him just how achingly hard it was. So, after a few more thrusts to make sure he was stretched well, he pulled out completely. John’s face immediately snapped up at the sudden retreat, and the look he gave Alex could have struck fear in the hearts of even the most skilled soldiers. 

Hamilton snickered as he reached for the bottle that was tucked at his side and squirted some more lube into the palm of his hand. “Patience, my dear Laurens, patience.” He grinned when he saw that glare die down so quickly. His hand found his dick behind John and wrapped around it, hissing a little when he felt the cool substance make contact with his sensitive skin. 

Laurens wasted no time in getting into position on top of Alex. He sunk down on him slowly with that same satisfied look he always got, eyes rolling back a little, chewing on his damn bottom lip with a little smile, his head lolling back as he let out a content sigh. It never got old. The two of them just fit so perfectly together, it was as if they were made specially for each other. Alexander groaned at the delicious feeling of that tight heat swallowing him up. He placed his hands on John’s hips to help keep him steady once he started to bounce up and down on his dick. 

“Guh,” He panted, “You take me so well, Jacky.”

Laurens moaned at the praise and straightened up, his hands on Alexander’s stomach, moving with a little more enthusiasm. They kept it slow, gentle and lazy, keeping in mind that they were both pretty tired. But they were still thorough, making sure that each time John rolled his hips the head of Alexander’s cock would go deep enough to bump up against that spot. It was not enough and so much at the same time, and it felt amazing. Alex could feel the day’s stress completely melting off of him. 

“So beautiful...” Hamilton mused breathlessly, his hands moving to caress up and down John’s thighs, then following his eyes as they slowly traveled up and down his body, heart fluttering the whole way. “So perfect."

“Alex...” Laurens all but purred. His rosy cheeks and flushed chest reddened that little bit more. 

Alexander’s hands found their way back down, his right gripping John’s hip and his left wrapping around his dick. His thrusts got a little harder and sloppier against Laurens as he felt himself get closer to his release. He could tell that his beloved was getting there too by those wanton moans and that blissed out look that settled back on his features. Alex stroked him the way he knew his husband loved it, his hold getting tighter as he went from base to tip with a slight twist of his wrist. John was losing grip on his composure and bent over before nuzzling into the crook of Alexander’s neck, panting and groaning, shaky arms supporting his weight. 

“God, you feel incredible.” Alexander muttered into John’s ear, his teeth grazing the shell of it, “So damn good for me, Jacky.” 

And with that, John spilled all over Alexander’s hand and both of their stomachs with a long groan as Alex helped him through it. He collapsed on top of Alex as he entered his post-coital bliss, letting him do what he needed to. Alexander grabbed onto the other tightly, his thrusts getting more erratic. He was so close, and John’s overstimulated choked whimpers being moaned directly into his ear on top of his nails digging into Alexander’s shoulder were helping a great deal. Finally, he reached his orgasm with some garbled nonsense as he fucked his cum in and out of the other man. They both let out a pitiful whine when Hamilton pulled his softening cock out of Laurens’ ass. 

As soon as Alexander’s brain stopped being a pile of mush and he regained his breath, he turned his head to the side and planted a soft kiss to his husband’s hair. There was pleasant buzz of satisfaction and happiness under his skin as they lay there sated and relaxed. “Thank you, my love. I needed that.”

Laurens gave him a little content hum and planted a few gentle smooches on his shoulder before turning to look at Alex with a little smile. He then leaned in and tenderly joined their lips while he played with strands of Hamilton’s hair. Alexander just looked at that beautiful face when it pulled away, a comfortable warmth glowing in his chest. 

“I love you.” John murmured, content.

“I love you more.” Alexander replied with a dopey smile on his features.

“I love you most.” Laurens lovingly shot back, his eyes closing for a little bit.

“Come on,” Alex said tiredly, poking Laurens a few times, “let’s get cleaned up and got to bed.”

So that’s exactly what they did. 

John’s plan had been to distract Alexander from everything that was happening in his mind, all the busywork and the worries that were making him paranoid and restless. And since he couldn’t fully do it with TV and cuddles, he pulled out the big guns. It worked, to say the least. His mind was finally quiet and peaceful, all the work-or-die thoughts and what ifs of tomorrow completely forgotten. Laurens knew him too damn well. Alexander really was the luckiest man on Earth. 

Now, they were laying in bed together, cuddled up closely with clean pyjamas. Alexander’s head was snuggled into John’s chest, arms and legs wrapped around each other with John’s chin resting on his head. They chatted idly until Laurens fell asleep. Alexander listened to his soft breathing and watched the slow rise and fall of his chest until he himself was dragged into the warm embrace of sleep, surprisingly easily for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading if ya did! Also, this is the first time I've written smut so don't be too harsh with me. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated <3!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day after!

That morning, Alexander’s alarm did go off and he woke up pretty early. He was still in a good mood from the night before with John. There was enough time for morning snuggles with John this time. It was as enjoyable as always, the warm morning light spilling into their room from the window as they woke up together. Alexander’s heart was lovingly wrenching in his chest from the moment he opened his eyes. 

Eventually, he did have to rip himself from John’s grasp and get ready for work. He smiled when he looked at himself in the mirror, bringing a hand up to admire a few of the marks John had left there before he covered them with his shirt collar and hair. Then, he went out to their little kitchen, once again dreaming of a bigger house in the future, and made sure to plug the coffee machine in to get his morning coffee going while he made his breakfast.

Thankfully, the drive to work had been uninterrupted by assholes in cars. He parked in his space fifteen minutes early, just as he liked, and gave himself a little pep talk to calm his nerves. Washington would be giving him the news about his financial plan. This would determine his future in almost every way possible, and the nerves were getting to him a little bit. His train of thought was interrupted though by the buzzing of his phone. With a smile, he opened up John’s contact in messages. What he saw absolutely delighted him. 

He was greeted with an image of an online news article (which, was pretty popular) with the two pictures Alexander had sent out the day before, titled “ _ Photos of Thomas Jefferson Partying Hard Leaked! _ ”

**Jacky( ˘ ³˘)♥:** Alexander Hamilton what the fuck did you do?

 **Jacky( ˘ ³˘)♥:** This is everywhere!

Alexander let out some maniacal laughter, which ultimately turned into him wheezing in the car. Oh, this was amazing. Oh, that credibility, where oh where did it go, Mr.Jefferson? Is your reputation damaged? Are the superiors you value so much looking down at you? Are your supporters ashamed of you? Hamilton sure as hell hoped so. Asshole got what he deserved. 

**LittleLion:** Why do you assume it was me?

 **Jacky( ˘ ³˘)♥:** The man almost gave you a brain aneurysm yesterday

 **LittleLion:** Oh fucking well, my guy

 **Jacky( ˘ ³˘)♥:** We are talking about this when you get home

Alexander kept laughing, because he knew that John was laughing just as hard, even if he was trying to scold him. There was absolutely no way he wasn’t enjoying this too. Alexander could practically see him rolling his eyes disapprovingly at him, trying and failing to suppress the grin on his face. 

Hamilton had a good feeling about today. 

Alexander walked into the office that was already buzzing with gossip and set his stuff down on his desk. Thankfully, Jefferson wasn’t anywhere to be seen yet. Hopefully he could go start work with Adams as soon as possible with minimal inconveniences. He sorted through some papers on the piles of his desk to find the ones he needed before turning to go. 

“Hamilton!” Washington’s booming voice erupted from his office. 

With that, Alexander promptly turned on his heel and continued his walk, now in the opposite direction, to his boss’ office. 

“You wanted to see me, sir?” He asked innocently as he closed the door behind him. 

“Please explain this to me.” Washington’s voice was as hard as always. He turned his computer monitor around so Hamilton could see that particular news article on his screen. 

Alexander couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips. “Oh, that.” He said, clearly enjoying the view, “Yes, Laurens showed me that article this morning. It was quite the fascinating read."

“Hamilton.” The man sighed and gave him that disapproving dad look that, at this point, didn’t really affect Alexander anymore. 

“Oh, don’t tell me you think _ I_ leaked those images.” Alexander said, reeling back and clutching his metaphorical pearls as if the mere suggestion of it was absurd.

“Well, did you?” He asked tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Please, I wasn’t even there when this happened.” Alex argued with an incredulous expression, “Yeah, he pissed me off yesterday, but this,” he motioned to the monitor with his hand, lying through his teeth, “is just childish. Frankly, sir, I cannot believe that your expectations of my revenge are this low.”

Washington chuckled slightly, shaking his head with a deep sigh. “Well, I guess you do have a point there, son.” He said, pausing for a moment so Alexander could interject.

“Not your son.” Hamilton mumbled the signature phrase.

Washington continued then, “HR is still gonna be investigating, though, and you’re definitely gonna be a person of interest.”

“I’m not worried, sir.” Hamilton smiled. 

“Jefferson’s reputation took a big hit with this.” Washington commented, and God be damned if that didn’t make Alexander feel on top of the world. 

“Speaking of Jefferson, where is he? I haven’t seen him yet and he’s usually as early as I am.” Alex asked, the delightful idea that he was too ashamed to come in dancing a few circles in his mind.

“He’ll be coming in later today, he has a doctor’s appointment.” Washington said dismissively. Suddenly, his eyes snapped up at Hamilton as if he had some sort of revelation. “You didn’t do anything to him, did you?”

Alexander breathed out a laugh, “No, I wish.” He quickly backtracked as soon as he realized what he said, laughing awkwardly with an “I mean, of course not, I would never.”

Washington only motioned with his hand for him to get out of his office and back to work in response. He opened the door, but before stepping out he looked back and asked, “Oh, by the way, sir, when will I hear about whether my plan was approved or not?” 

“You’ll get word about it later.” Washington assured without looking up from his desk.

“ _ And _ ...” He casually dragged out the word, “do you happen to have any idea if it’s good news or bad news?” He asked with an innocent smile.

His boss looked up at him with his own small smile, which Alexander took as a good sign, “Get back to work, Alexander.” 

“Yes, sir.” And Hamilton confidently walked over to Adams’ desk.

Thankfully, Adams caused little annoyance by his standards. He made minimal small talk, probably because all the rumours around the office pinned him as the most probable person to have leaked the photos, which was fair, because he did. Thanks to having planned everything out so meticulously, Hamilton was able to get a very considerable amount of work done before his break, albeit having stopped and blushed a few times after remembering John distracting him oh so well last night. Fortunately though, Adams didn’t seem to notice those brief flustered moments. 

After having finished his lunch and a nice text conversation with Laurens during his break, Alexander walked out of the break room to get back to work and, hopefully, finish. Then, he heard what undoubtedly had to be Thomas Jefferson.

“Hamilton!” He called out, clearly enraged. 

Alexander promptly turned on his heels once again, raising an eyebrow at what he saw. The man was wearing sunglasses and a scarf over his head. A few snickers flew around the room when people looked up to see him. “Can I help you, Marilyn Monroe?” He shot back and crossed his arms. 

Jefferson growled but apparently decided against further acknowledging the insult. He stomped over to him, shoving an accusatory finger in his face. “I know you’re the one that leaked those photos to the press.” He seethed.

“And here I thought today would be a good day.” Alexander was not amused. He smacked Jefferson’s hand away and stepped back so he wasn’t so close he could smell the weed off him. “I didn’t leak those photos, Jefferson. I wasn’t there when that happened, although I kinda wish I was now.”

“Awfully strange you immediately know you weren’t there.” The tall jackass commented casually.

“Except no, it’s not. Due to the fact that I can barely stand you and would much rather spend the night with my spouse, I’ve gone out to these things  _maybe_ four times, and in none of them do I remember you getting  _that_ shitfaced.” Alexander argued expertly, quick on his feet like he always is, “May I remind you I’m not the only one that hates you in this office? A lot of people think that you’re a prick, just saying, and I’m not the only one who you should be worried about.”

Jeffershit only stood there, fists clenched at his sides and his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, looking like he was about to pop a vein. Yeah, he was the scum of the earth, but he wasn’t a complete moron. Most people could tell that Hamilton most likely absolutely did it, but there was no proof. 

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some work to do.” Alexander simply turned back around and walked off. He had better things to do, after all.

The rest of the day went very smoothly. He was almost done the paper he had to write in the presence of Adams and would probably be able to finish it the next day. Jefferson was pretty quiet the rest of the day, sitting in his desk like an embarrassed, angry toddler. The email entailing whether his plan had been approved or not had arrived. And on top of everything, the traffic home was minimal. 

When Alexander got home, he basically bust down the door, startling John and subsequently making him fall off the couch in the process. 

Laurens groaned and rubbed his ass as he stood up, but he was very quick to light up when he realized how excited Alex was, “How’d it go?” He asked with a smile.

Alexander threw the door shut and ran over to his husband, arms extended. “I got my plan!” He was practically screaming with joy.

John caught him when he jumped up into his arms, spinning around a few times and laughing with him. “Alex! That’s amazing! I’m so proud of you!” John exclaimed, just as happy and excited as Alexander was about his success. Laurens was strangling his heart in the most pleasant way with how genuinely overjoyed he was. 

Alexander grabbed his face in his hands and gave him a triumphant, long kiss. Then, he raised his arms, “We’re going out for drinks tonight!” He loudly announced.

“Oh, hell yeah!” John put him down and whipped out his phone, “I’ll call Laf and Herc.” 

“I’m going to shower, then I’ll come make dinner.” Alex said, giving his husband a playful smack on the ass when he walked past him. 

“Hey, don’t forget we still have to talk about the pictures that are going viral all over everywhere!” He called behind Alex as he made his way into their room.

“Do we  _have_ to?” Hamilton whined, although the grin on his face was ever prominent.

“Yes, yes we do!” John scolded after him, but it held no real bite.

The rest of the evening, the two of them spent their dinner talking about their future, about what house they wanted to get together when they could finally afford it. A nice big house, one with enough room for kids, a backyard, and an office/paint studio for them. It would be perfect. Well, anything would be perfect as long as his Laurens was there, really. He’d be happy to lead a simple life with him. John would smile, his eyes sparkling as he thought of the possibilities, and Alexander’s heart would skip a beat. 

Alexander guessed that everything turned out pretty great after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this was HEFTY! Thanks so much for reading if you've made it this far! Kudos and comments make my heart go Big Happy! ALSO, if y'all wanna see more of this AU, lemme know because I've got a lot of ideas I wanna write. If you wanna come yell at me over on Tumblr, come find me @oddlyterifyingsquiggle <3!


End file.
